The Forgotten Sister
by CharmedMilliE
Summary: When Harry survived the killing curse his sister was forgotten about. No one seemed to care about her but they should have because Violet Lillian Potter is a very special witch and she could cost her brother the war.
1. Chapter 1

The Forgotten Sister

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 1: Violet Lillian Potter

The eleven-year-old girl sat at the table looking at the window to the backyard. Today was her birthday but the party her parents were holding wasn't for her. It was just for her twin brother. This girl was Violet Lillian Potter twin sister to the famous Harry Potter the boy who lived. This didn't make her any happy as she watched her brother run into the backyard. The only thing marking the two, as siblings would be the green eyes they both shared. Other then that Harry was a clone of their father and she was a mix of the two parents. Her hair while black also had red in it.

Violet looked back down at what was in her hand. Her Hogwarts letter and a key to her trust vault, which she was now able to access as of this day. Her mother, Lily Potter, had thrown the key at her saying "Girl go shopping whenever you want." Violet would be surprised if her mother even remembered her name since for the last few years all she heard was girl. Ever since the night her brother survived the killing curse she was forgotten basically raised by the house elves.

There were a few people she name that cared for her. That would be her father's friend and her honorary uncle Remus Lupin. While the man did get caught up in the Harry Potter fame he always made sure to say hello to Violet and was one of the only person who had given her a birthday present and Christmas present in the last few years. The other person was her childhood friend Neville Longbottom. The two understood each other very well since Neville grandma had been so hard on him all his life believing him not to be magical. They understood each other better then anyone else since Violet was the boy who lived forgotten sister.

Violet got up from her spot and went to the fireplace. Her took a bit of Floo powder and flooed over to Diagon Alley. Once at the Leaky Cauldron she asked Tom to opened up the passageway to the alley and walked into the place. She looked around feeling the magic in the air. There was something special about Violet that she told no one. Ever since she was young she could feel magic. She knew magical object by looking at them and sense spells and wards. It was only a few years ago she realized she was the only one with this ability. She could get a little overwhelmed in highly magical places but she was learning how to control it.

Her first stop was Gringotts Wizarding Bank where she was able to get money from her trust vault. She looked at the pile of gold and smiled that her parents had done this before Harry was famous and couldn't undo it now that they had made it. Besides it was Potter family rules that each member of the family got a share of the gold. She put more then enough money in the bag for what she needed and left.

Most of the shopping was boring. At the robe shop she got a few extra casual robes and some muggle clothes. At the bookshop she put a few extra books in to do a bit of extra reading. There of course were no books about dark magic, which Violet found boring. Violet had sensed dark magic just once and it wasn't unpleasant actually. It was more like tempting. Light magic was soothing. She liked the feel of both. At every other shop she just got what was needed for school.

Then came the shop she was looking most forward to. Her wand was waiting inside. "Ah, Ms. Potter,"" Olivander said when he saw her.

"You know me," Violet said surprised. Most people did not know Harry Potter had a twin.

"Of course. Is your brother coming in today?" Olivander asked and Violet shook her head.

"They are coming tomorrow," Violet answered trying to mask the anger in her voice about being asked about her brother. She had grown to hate her so-called family. They had ignored her for her entire life.

Olivander though just nodded and went to work measuring her right arm and looking for a wand. The minute he took a wand and handed it to her Violet could tell it wasn't right before it was even in her hand. While Olivander kept looking for wands Violet used her own senses to sense the core of wand. That was how she felt one wand calling out for her.

"What about that one over there," Violet said pointing at a box on the far right.

"This one," Olivander said taking the box off the shelf.

"Can I see it?" Violet asked knowing that was the wand for her.

Olivander opened it up and took out the most beautiful wand Violet had ever seen. "Here," he said slowly handing it to Violet. The girl took it in her hands slowly and before she even gave it a shake her magic connected with the wand and lights came around her to show her and the wand bounded. "Curious, very curious."

"What?" Violet asked with a smile as she held what she considered the most perfect wand.

"Your wand is the most unusual blend. The wood of the wand is Yew and not just from any yew tree but the dark ritual yew tree." Violet just stared at him. "You don't know what that is. Well long time ago a yew tree stood not far from Hogwarts ground. Salazar Slytherin, Morgan Le Fey, and most dark wizards and witches preformed dark rituals under this tree. The wood of the tree soaked up that magic. Years ago the ministry decided the tree had to come down. I bought the wood from the ministry and went to work making wands. Usually a tree that old, that magically powerful, and that large would make a lot of wands but for some reason I was only able to make two. Yours and another one. That's not all though. The core of your wand is phoenix tears. The phoenix that gave me the tears also gave me two phoenix feathers. One of the phoenix feathers is the other yew wand from the tree your wand comes from and that wand belongs to the person who gave your brother that scar."

"So your speech was just that my wand and Voldemort wand share the same wood and cores come from the same phoenix," Violet said ignoring the flinch as she said Voldemort name. "Okay, how much?" Violet made it sound as though she wasn't interested in her wands history but in reality it was very interesting. She put down the money for the wand and left. '

"On last place," Violet mumbled to herself as she went to the pet store. Hogwarts allowed you to bring a owl, toad, or cat with you. Now she did not want a toad at all and she had no use for an owl. She had no one to write and if she did she could always use a school owl. Also owls weren't allowed in the dorm while cats were which is why she ignored all the owls, even ignoring the beautiful snowy owl, and went straight for the cat room.

There were many cats hanging around. The room was for them so they could play and run. It was hard to choose until she saw a kitten probably about six months old trying to play with the other kittens but for some reason was being left out and even hissed at.

"Hi," Violet said getting on her knees near the kitten and holding her hand out. The small cat came over to her and smelled her hand and then rubbed against her. It then laid down on its stomach wanting a pet and Violet smiled.

"Everything okay?" the shop lady asked coming in.

"Yeah, I want this one," Violet said picking the kitten up. The cat didn't even struggle in her arms

"So Sparky gets adopted. I'll ring her up along with some food, treats, and toys," the lady said as Violet followed her. She was given a cat carrier for her new pet and put the food and toys in the endless bag along with all her school supplies besides her wand which inside of putting her pocket she tucked it into the side of her boot. Easy to get at and no chance of some weird accident with it.

"Sparky?" Violet asked as she came out of the store looking at her new pet. "I think we can do better then that. What about Artemis? Greek goddess of the moon and the hunt." The newly named Artemis meowed and Violet took that as a yes as she went to floo home.

Once at home she dropped her things into her room and let Artemis out of her cat carrier letting the girl roam her room. "Girl," Violet heard the voice of her mother and Lilly Potter walked into the room. "Our guest are about to arrive and I don't want you destroying Harry's birthday so stay out of the backyard." Lilly left the room without another word

"What is she too afraid someone will remember it's my birthday too?" Violet asked her cat who had jumped onto her bed. Violets sat down and pet her cat with one hand and took out her wand with the other. "Yew and Phoenix tears. Same wood as Voldemort same phoenix as Voldemort." She gave the wand a wave and smiled. "Let's see where the future takes us shall we Artemis."

AN: okay this is the first chapter. Notes this is not a wrong boy who lived story. Harry is the one who survived the curse. Violet just has a couple of special powers. One was revealed in this chapter and another will be revealed later on.

Next chapter will be the Hogwarts express and sorting but after that I will be doing one chapter for first year, one for second. One for third, and one for fourth and then at fifth year there will be multiple chapters for each year. I want to give you a good story but I don't want it to go on forever.

Please review.


	2. Express and Sorting

The Forgotten Sister

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2; Express and Sorting Hat.

Violet pulled the cart with her trunk and cat on it as she headed for the platform 9 and 10. She was forced to walk behind her family as they met up with the Weasley family. She had to hear Harry brag about his wand, which Violet found amusing was the brother wand to Voldemort and hers to an extend, and about his new Snowy owl he called Hedwig. Ron Weasley had been Harry best friend for years and Violet was very thankful marriage contracts were outlawed years ago or she had a feeling her father would have tried to marry her off to him. As it was though no one in the rather large group noticed her besides Artemis who was meowing to get out of her carrier.

"Once we're on the train," Violet promised her cat as she watched every member of her family and the Weasley family goes through the barrier and onto platform nine and three-quarters. The magic of the barrier was unusual then any Violet had ever felt before. It wasn't like illusion since the wall was real and it wasn't exactly like magical forms of transport. Those types have magic always felt as though they always wanted to jump between one place and another; especially a portkey which magic was physically connected to the two places and never really seemed to want to stay in one. Violet decided this must be the closest thing to a magical portal. It stayed strong in one place and connected the two without actually having to move.

It was finally time for Violet to run through the barrier and then she did the magic washed over her. She felt the spells on it making the portal stand. She came out on the other side and walked right away from her family. She saw Neville and her grandmother standing by the train and went right over to them.

"Nev," Violet said with a smile. "Lady Longbottom. Nice to see you again." Violet smiled at the old lady who gave her a smile and nod. "I was going to find a compartment. Neville want to join me?"

"Go on," Ms. Longbottom said. "Make me proud Neville. You'll be just like your father. A great Gryffindor."

Neville nodded and the two students went onto the train helping each other get their trunks in and find an empty compartment. Once settled and the door was closed Violet let Artemis out of cat carrier. The kitten spent some time running around and jumping on Neville's lap before settling down next to Violet to get pet.

"So how have you been?" Violet asked once her pet settled down and the train had finally started to move.

"Good. Grandmother got happy after I got my Hogwarts letter. She was still thinking I didn't have enough magic to get in until it came," Neville said. "She got me this as a present." Neville reached into his pocket and took out a toad. "His name is Trevor."

Artemis perked up when she saw the toad looking at the creature. Violet held her kitten seeing the look and knowing her kitten wanted to hunt. "Why a toad? Why not an owl or a cat?"

"My father had a toad," Neville said.

"Neville don't try and be your father to make your grandmother happy," Violet said. "Be your own person no matter where that leads you in life and one day we'll get our families back for the way they treated us. I'm not going to let what your uncle did to you stand for long. He needs a lesson." Violet remembered the day Neville told her he used magic and how it happened by being dropped out a window.

"Your right I don't know where I'd be right now if it wasn't for you," Neville said.

"You'd be a friendless boy who thought what your uncle did was okay because you finally used magic and be trying to be the reincarnation of your father," Violet answered with a laugh and Neville joined in thinking that was probably right. When the trolley lady came around the two pulled their money to buy two boxes of Bertie Box Every Flavor Beans and a good amount Chocolate Frogs. Violet passed on the Pumpkin Pasties not having a taste for them but Neville took one while Violet got a Cauldron Cake instead.

"So want to take the chances," Violet said opening the box of every flavor beans. The two laughed as they each took a bean and continued to comment what flavors they had. After Violet got a dog food flavor one she opened up her cauldron cake to take the taste out of her mouth. "They have to rethink some of those flavors."

"It makes it interesting," Neville said reaching for another bean and that was when Trevor came out of his pocket. Artemis seeing the toad jumped to get it before her owner could stop her.

"Artemis," Violet said going to reach for her cat but at that time a girl with bushy hair opened the door and Trevor ran out at the opportunity followed by Artemis.

Violet didn't waste a second literally running pass the girl and pushing her aside to go and grab her cat before she got to far away. "Trevor, where's Trevor?" Neville asked running out and looking around but the toad was gone.

"I don't know," Violet said holding her cat and turning to the girl who had let the two animals out of the compartment. "Is there something you wanted?"

"I was just going to tell you we're going to be arriving soon and you better change into your robes," the girl said.

"You opened our compartment and let my cat and Neville toad out for that stupid reason," Violet said upset.

"It is not a stupid reason. I read in Hogwarts A History about the house system and points. If you do not show up to the feast in your robes you will lose your house pointes before the year starts. Considering you two look like first years like me you do not want to be starting off on the wrong foot in your house. I will go look for the toad. You two should change," the girl said and the two heard her going door-to-door saying, "have you seen a toad a boy named Neville lost one."

The two looked at each other. "Read Hogwarts A History," Violet said. "No one reads Hogwarts A History. Bet you five galleon she's going to be a Ravenclaw."

"Deal," Neville said holding out his hand and Violet shook it the best she could while still holding her cat. "But we have to find Trevor."

"I'll put Artemis in her carrier and then help you look," Violet said but before she could walk back into the compartment a girl with pink head wearing a Hufflepuff uniform came up.

"Heard you were missing a toad. Does it have a name?" the girl asked.

"Trevor," Neville answered and the girl took out her wand.

"Accio Trevor the toad," the girl said and suddenly the toad came flying through the air at her and she handed it to Neville.

"Thanks Ms," Neville.

"Call me Tonks kid. I'm a 7th year and didn't make prefect but I'm always willing to help first years," Tonkk said and then walked away.

"Useful spell," Violet said as they went back into their compartment and she did put Artemis back into her carrier. "We'll be at Hogwarts soon anyway." Violet told her cat. Neville left to change into his robe in the bathroom and Violet also got changed.

When they were done the two sat continuing to try beans. Violet took out her wand. "What was that spell? Accio," Violet said pointing at the box but the box didn't move. She mumbled.

"Must be too advance at the moment," Neville said.

"I'll learn it before Christmas," Violet said with a smirk. "You give it a try."

Neville took out his wand and pointed it at the box of every flavor beans but instead of moving towards him the beans went flying everywhere in a small explosion. "Well at least I did something," Neville said trying to lighten the move but looking sad about it.

"Can I see that wand," Violet asked holding out her hand and Neville handed it to her. Violet could sense the magic in the wand and the magic in Neville. The two didn't match together and unlike her with her wand Neville magic didn't call for the wand. They did not react as though they were one and the same. "You and this wand are an explosive pair. Olivander sold this to you?"

"No my gram gave it to me. It use to be my dads," Neville said and Violet rolled her eyes as she handed the wand back to Neville already thinking of ways to get rid of it, but it wasn't long later before they were at Hogwarts.

Violet felt bad leaving Artemis on the train but she knew the house elves would bring her to her dorm when she got sorted. The two went over to Hagrid and piled onto a boat along with two other first years. A boy and girl who the two didn't know.

Violet senses were on overload as she felt the wards around Hogwarts. They were more powerful then the ones at the Potters house and very ancient. Then there was the magic of the school itself. Hundreds of years of student casting spells and layers of magic that made the building were overwhelming her. She held onto Neville as they exited the boat a headache coming on.

She barley paid attention to McGonagalls speech and barely noticed when Neville once again lost Trevor the toad being handed to him once again. When she was in the great hall things didn't get better. The spells and all the magical students with their own magical cores was making Violet sick.

"Are you okay?" Neville whispered during the sorting hats song worried about his friend.

"A bit sick," Violet whispered back as the sorting started.

She didn't pay attention to the sorting until she heard Granger Hermione called and saw the girl from the train run up and put the hat eagerly on her head. It didn't take so long for the hat to yell "Gryffindor." Neville looked at Violet who slowly took out five galleon and handed it to Neville.

"I think that hat needs its head checked," Violet whispered as she handed it over and Neville stopped himself from laughing.

It wasn't long before Neville himself was called and had to leave his friend to get under the hat. He was worried since Violet really didn't look well. He nearly fell on his way over to the stool worried about his friend, but finally he was under the hat.

_"Well Ravenclaw will definitely not do. Your not that type," _the sorting hat said as he looked into Neville mind. _"Neither will Slytherin. Gryffindor would fit nice. You can be brave when needed and once there you can follow in your father's footsteps and make your grandmother proud. Hufflepuff would also do nicely. You're very loyal especially to a certain friend of yours. In Hufflepuff you could become your own man. I don't do this often but I will give you a choice. Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?"_

Neville was ready to choose Gryffindor and follow his family legacy but then paused remembering what Violet said. He didn't want to follow his father. He wanted to make his own choice. _"I see you made up your mind,"_ the sorting hat said before Neville even voice what he wanted. "Hufflepuff."

Neville smiled at the choice going to run over to his new table forgetting to take the hat off and had to go back to give it to McGonagall to the amusement of most.

Violet smiled for her friend clapping herself but didn't pay attention until she heard "Potter, Harry" called. She knew she was next so she tried to look better. It didn't help that all the Harry Potter worship she heard made her fell even worst then the overwhelming magic in the air. It surprisingly took a lot longer then expected before the hat called out Gryffindor and the table of the lions went crazy yelling we got Potter.

"Potter, Violet," McGonagall called next and the hall went silent.

"Did she say Potter?" Violet heard voices say shocked.

"They must be twins. Who knew," someone else said.

As Violet got to the front she trip and fell down right in front of McGonagall. She put her hand down to break her fall and slowly got herself up. "Are you okay?" McGonagall asked and Violet nodded as she sat on the stool and the hat was put over her head.

The hat didn't make things better as the ancient magic woven into the hat just overwhelmed her more and she could barely think let alone heard the hat talk to her. Suddenly she felt a pressure in her head and things got better. "What happen?" Violet thought confused.

_"I built you very weak occlumency shields," _the hat answered. _"If I hadn't you probably would have went into shock soon_ _from an overload of magic. It's been a long time since I have seen someone with your ability. I suggest studying up on occulmency to improve your shield. You will need to make your shield better and since there are a few teachers here who like to look into students minds it can't hurt."_ Violet nodded determined to master this skill.

_"Now lets see about your sorting. You're brave but not overly brave. Gryffindor will not do. Your loyal to those who deserve it but Hufflepuff won't do. You like the learn but your not overly a bookworm. You have a need to prove yourself and a thirst for power. Yes there is only one place for you but before I sort you no I do not need to get my head checked. The Granger girl begged for Gryffindor." _Violet held back a laugh at this as the hat yelled out "SLYTHERIN."

Once again the hall was silent as Violet got up and put the hat back on the stool. She looked up at the head table and once again stopped herself from laughing at the shocked looks on Dumbledore and Snapes face. McGonagall was no better her too having expected Violet to be in her house. Violet slowly walked over to the Slytherin table who politely started to clap for her as she sat down next to some girl.

Violet had to stop herself from laughing as she heard Dumbledore speech. It was clear he was trying to get someone into the third floor corridor on the right hand side. She didn't know what the old fool had planned and she didn't really care.

She ate a little during the feast but while the sort hat had helped she could still feel all the magic. It was distracting her. She really had to learn this occulemcy skill. After the feast she followed the Slytherin prefect to the dorms in the dungeon. She heard the password was Salazar and rolled her eyes. For the house of the cunning it wasn't a very cunning password. Now if they had made it Godric then it would have been clever.

Once inside the prefect gave a big speech about house unity and a lot of other stuff basically saying Slytherin have to stay together and any arguments stay inside the house. Apparently since they were in the dungeon they only had to share a room with one other student.

Violet went to the girls side and found the door with her name on it and it had the name of Daphne Greengrass. Violet had heard of the Greengrass family. They were a very neutral family so Violet shrugged and walk in. She let Artemis out of her carrier and then about changing into her pajamas before her roommate came in,

"Hi," Daphne said sitting down on the bed Violet hadn't claimed. "Look there are some bad things about you going around but you're a Slytherin and my roommate. I don't want to spend the next seven years at each other throats so I don't care you're a Potter. Lets try to be friends."

Violet gave the girl a look and nodded. "What bad things?" Violet asked shocked that something could be going around about her already.

"That you convinced the sorting hat to put you in Slytherin so you could spy for your brother," Daphne said. "It doesn't help you were under the hat a long time."

"I assure you the hat placed me in Slytherin because this is where I belong," Violet said. "Seems I'm going to have to convince everyone I have no love for my brother or my fool parents."

"The way you just said that convinced me," Daphne said. "Welcome to Slytherin."

Violet smiled. "Thank you. You too. I'm going to get some sleep," Violet said as she got into bed and her cat curled up against her.

-HP-

Lilly and James Potter were furious. They were proud of their son but they couldn't believe their daughter had gone to Slytherin. "I have to do something," James said.

"All sortings are finale. That's the law of Hogwarts. The magic won't allow for a resorting no matter what," Lilly told James. "There is nothing to do."

"I can disown her. Distance ourselves from that thing," James said.

"And by law she still keeps everything in her trust vault since that is in her name, families such as the Malfoy paint us out as horrible, and she officially becomes one of them," Lilly said. "No we have to keep her. Maybe we could use her somehow though. We'll have to think this through."

James smiled at his wife thoughts but the two did not know what the future held for them.

AN: okay that this chapter. Next chapter will be a long one about the entire first year for Violet. If it gets too long it's possible first year might end up as two chapters but I don't think it will from what I have planned. REVIEW.


	3. First Year

The Forgotten Sister

Recommended Read: A Familiar's Intuition by my friend Dragonrule18. It's about the boa constrictor from the zoo being Harry familiar and helping Harry get away from a abusive home. Along the way they find out what passes for light is dark and what people think is dark is really light. For any Pokemon fan I also suggest the pokemon story written by the same author.

Chapter 3: First Year

Violet had to prove herself that very morning when Draco got in her face about not being a true Slytherin because her family was Gryffindor. She calmly stated that family ties had nothing to with house and that she was every bit as Slytherin as Draco. To further prove her point she took an oath on her magic that she did not talk the hat into placing her in Slytherin and she had no intention of spying for her brother. Lucky for her Severus Snape had walked into the dorm and heard the oath and her display of magic afterward to prove she still had her magic.

"Well since that is out of the way I wanted to say welcome to all first years before breakfast," Snape said getting every one attention. "This is something I usually do after the welcome feast but all staff were called to an emergency meeting last night and I was unable to get here. Remember we snakes have to stay together. Prefect show first years to the Great Hall. Ms. Potter a word in privet please."

Violet nodded and followed Professor Snape to his office. "I'm afraid you only won half the battle out there. Some snakes will still be fearful of you," Snape said and Violet nodded having already known that. "I want to make it clear to you that what goes on in Slytherin House remains in Slytherin House. I will not tolerate any house betrayal."

"Did I not just prove I do not plan to spy for my idiotic brother," Violet asked annoyed and caught Snape off guard. "Whether you like it or not I am one your snakes and you will have to leave dislike of my father in the past." She made sure to say father with as much venom as she could. "And I might be the only person in this school with less love for those people who call themselves my family then you. So will that be all?"

"Yes Ms. Potter," Snape said thinking he had to rethink his actions to the young lady. She might be a Potter but she was showing to him that she might not be like them. "I will show you the way to the Great Hall." Violet followed the professor to the Great Hall and received her schedule.

-HP-

Over the first few weeks Violet found the Hogwarts curriculum lacking. While not trained by her parents like most children from pureblood families she had access to the Potter Library and spent a lot of time there. She could tell her classmates in the house of snakes felt the same. The fact that she knew a lot of what was going on made it easy for her to order books about occlumecy from Flourish and Bolts and start strengthen her shields. She could tell any little bit of strengthen helped with her ability and let her better able to focus it.

Neville and her remained best friend despite being in different houses. Daphne and her also became fast friends along with Daphne friend Tracy Davis accepting her. Also two boys in Slytherin house Blaise Zabini and Theordore Nott became fast friends as well. They were sort of out of the Draco Malfoy gang who still believe Violet to be a Gryffindor spy despite her oath she wasn't.

Slytherin stuck together so unlike some first years the Slytherin first years were led from class to class by an older student for the first week so they would not get lost.

The most interesting things that happened the first week were potion class. For some reason the Potter family had very little potions books, it never having been a talent, but from advice from Daphne read most of her potion textbook before the first class.

It was then she saw a teacher not bow to Harry James Potter and Violet loved it. After Harry answered all his questions wrong Snape turned to look at Violet. "Ms. Potter. Prove you're not as big a dunderhead as you brother. What are the answers to the questions I asked?"

"A sleeping potion," Violet answered for the first question Snape asked. "A bezoar is found in the….. stomach of a goat." Violet had to pause on this one not sure but was relieved. She knew the last one from Neville who loved Herbology and always talked about different plants with her who just nodded as though she knew it. "They are the same plant just different names."

'Very good Ms. Potter. 10 points to Slytherin for each correct answer. At least one Potter has brains," Snape said. "Well why isn't anyone writing this down?" Everyone started writing at that point.

Besides potions Violet found Quirrell very odd and thought something was off about him but shrugged it off. It was the day before Slytherin first flying lesson that Neville exploded something using a spell in Transfiguration which Slytherin had with the Hufflepuffs.

"Your friend is a danger to us all," Blaise said as they exited.

"It's not him it's that wand," Violet said. "They are not a good match."

"That's not possible. Olivander wouldn't have sold it to him if they weren't," Daphne pointed out.

"It's his fathers old wand. His grandmother is forcing him to use it and she won't let him get another one unless that one is destroyed and it has to be an accident. Or Neville has to think it's an accident," Violet said getting an idea. "Just go with what I'm about to do. We're getting Neville a new wand."

Violet didn't wait for an answer as she ran over to Neville who was with a girl. "Nev," Violet said not even taking notice of the girl. "How would you like to be apart of a little experiment this weekend."

Neville trusted Violet extremely but was a little nervous about a Slytherin experiment. "Like what?" Neville asked.

"Well you know how our defense class is lacking so me and a few other friends are going to do a little dueling club. Practice duels this Saturday afternoon outside." Violet said. "We'll of course get permission from a teacher so no need to worry."

"Can Susan join?" Neville asked pointing to the girl next to him. "You're the best Violet but I don't want to be the only non Slytherin in the group."

"Sure," Violet said looking at the girl realizing she had seen her before. This was Amelia Bones niece. "Well I'll tell you the details later on."

"Sure thing," Neville said with a smile as the two parted and Violet went back to her Slytherin friends who were listening in on everything.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and say we're destroying Neville's wand at this dueling club you just invented," Theodore said.

"Of course Theo," Violet said with a smile testing out the nickname. "You don't mind if I call you Theo do you?" Theo shook his head and Violet smiled.

"One little problem how are you getting permission for this dueling club?" Tracey asked.

"How do you think?" Violet asked. "Severus Snape."

Later that day Violet knocked on Snape office door and walked in. "Yes Ms. Potter?" Snape asked.

"I need permission to have a sort of first year dueling club on the grounds this Saturday," Violet asked and Snape raised an eyebrow and Vioelt could see the question in his face. "Our defense class is lacking so me and a couple of friends want to do a little practical practice."

Snape looked at Violet and then Violet could feel a pressure in her head. She felt it hit against her shield and then stop. Violet could see the shock in Snape face. She knew her shields weren't strong enough to really defend against him but she had caught him off guard. "Seems we have more to talk about," Violet said taking a seat.

"You've been training your mind and you managed to build some good beginner shields. I'm impressed. You are an unusual Potter," Snape said.

"According to my books I can only become great with the help of a master," VIoelt said. "You're a master." Snape nodded. "Then I want lessons."

"And why should I?" Snape asked.

"Because entering your students mind isn't legal and I can tell on you. Since I have some shields they have to take the claim seriously and once they investigate well you'll lose your job and might just end up in Azkaban," Violet said. "I think lessons for my silent is a fair exchange."

Snape looked at Violet and then laughed. " Blackmail. A very Slytherin thing to do. Ms. Potter if anyone says your not a real Slytherin again send him or her to me. It's clear you are. I will teach you. We'll start Friday night but I expect you to take this seriously."

"No need to worry," Violet said feeling the magic around her. Her beginner shields had made it better but she was sure if she got stronger shields she would be able to really do things with this ability. "My dueling club this weekend."

"I'm not being blackmailed into that. I want to know the real reason your doing this. Not some stupid crack about your defense classes," Snape saide.

Violet nodded. "Neville wand is his fathers old wand. It is not a match for him but his grandmother won't let him get a new wand unless that one meets an unfortunate accident," Violet told Snape.

"And your setting that accident up in the form of a dueling club," Snape finished. "Very Slytherin but why care about Longbottom?"

"He's my best friend," Violet said earning another raised eyebrow from Snape. "What better best friend to have then a member of the house of the loyal?" Snape nodded.

"I will give permission but I will be there to supervise," Snape told Violet who nodded her agreement and went to tell her friends they were on.

The next day at flying lesson a muggleborn student got hurt and dropped an object out of her pocket. The group was told not to use their brooms but Malfoy found the object and it of course ended up in a fight between Harry and him who ended up in the air with Harry catching whatever Malfoy threw. McGonagall came down and took Harry away and Violet doubted he was getting expelled. No way the headmaster was letting the savior get away.

It was later that day at dinnertime that Violet was passing by Draco with his two goons Crabbie and Goyle talking to Harry and his sidekick Ron. "I'm his second who's yours?" Ron said right away.

Malfoy looked around and noticed Violet passing him with Daphne and Tracey. "Violet," Draco said causing Violet to turn around having barely paid attention to the group until she heard her name. "Violet Potter is my second. Right Violet?"

"Yes," Violet said not knowing what she was agreeing to but Slytherin stuck together and she wouldn't give Draco any reason to call her not a Slytherin. Harry had a shocked look on his face.

"So tonight Potter. We'll see you then," Draco said turning around and taking Violet from the arm.

"Care to explain to me what I just agreed to?" Violet asked Draco as they headed to the Slytherin table.

"Wizard duel tonight at midnight in the trophy closet," Draco told Violet.

"Seriously?" Violet asked shocked that the two would actually duel each other.

"No, I'm not going to duel him. I'm going to lure him out of bed after curfew and tip Flinch off," Draco told Violet who nearly laughed.

"I got to admit Draco. With all your tactics you were starting to look like a lion in snakes clothes but that is a very Slytherin plan," Violet said having to throw in the insult at Draco since he continuously said she wasn't a true Slytherin. "But why choose me as your second?"

"I wanted to see what you would do," Draco said. "You passed for now."  
>Draco walked away them her and Violet sat with her friend.<p>

The next day as she walked into the Great Hall for breakfast Harry and Ron grabbed her away from her friends and out of the Great Hall. She could see her friends going to follow but Violet shook her head at them. She could handle Harry. "What do you want?" Violet asked.

'Why didn't you tell us it was a set up?" Harry asked clearly angry.

"Slytherin stick together," Violet said. "And since when do we talk to each other?"

"Very funny," Harry said. "I'm you brother your loyalty should be to me more then dark wizards in training." Ron stood there nodding his head in agreement

"Who was joking? I don't think we've talked in years," Violet said. "We're not friends let alone brother and sister."

'Your just saying that to look good for your Slytherins," Harry said and Violet seriously looked at him like he was crazy. "But you should have seen it. We had to run into the third door corridor on the right hand side to get away from Flinch and we ended up in this room that had a three headed dog in it. Apparently it was standing on a trap door. We think it's guarding something." Violet just looked at him wondering why the hell they were telling her this. "So what do you think?"

"Why are you telling me this?" Violet asked.

"Because you're my sister and we got to work together," Harry said and Violet couldn't believe she was hearing this from him. "So what do you think about the three headed dog."

"Cerberus and it's guarding the underworld of course," Violet said joking with them but could tell they were actually considering it and Violet shook her head and went into the Great Hall and over to her friends at the Slytherin table. "I just got an example of Gryffindor stupidity."

Her friends laughed and asked her what was going on. "Upset because of my part in Draco plan which by the way…" She turned to Draco at this moment "they managed to hid from Flinch in the third floor corridor on the right hand side."

"Seriously what was there?" Blaise asked before Draco could say anything.

"Apparently a three headed dog," Violet said with a smile.

That night her first occlumency lesson with Snape went well and the next day was her dueling club. The five slytherin and two Hufflepuff met on the ground at around noon and Snape wasn't far behind. Violet and Tracey went first sending the small amount of spells they knew at each other. It ended with Violet managing to use accio to steal Tracey wand.

She turned to Neville at that moment with a smirk. "Told you I'd get it done before Christmas," she told him.

"Unusual way of stealing a wand but good," Snape said nodding at Violet. "Longbottom, Zabini your next." Violet smiled.

Blaise nodded at Violet as he took his position. He knew what to do and Violet got into place. Blaise after a minute sent a spell at Neville hand, which caused his wand to fly towards Violet. It landed on the floor and as Violet picked it up she secretly snapped it in half.

"Neville," Vioelt said showing the wand trying to sound upset. "It landed wrong and broke." Violet handed the broken pieces to Neville who was looking at it. Snape pretended to try a repario that of course didn't work.

"Well seems like you need a trip to Diagon Alley to get a new one. I'll contact your grandmother tonight and your head of house should be able to take you tomorrow," Snape told Neville and gave Violet a nod.

The next day at lunch Neville came running over to Violet at the Slytherin table and gave her a big hug. 'Hi Nev," Violet said a little shocked. "What's going on?"

"You are the best friend a guy could have," Nevill said.

"Well I know that's true but why the hug?" Violet asked.

"I know you did it on purpose with my wand and you were right," Neville said taking out his new wand. "Unicorn hair and cherry. 13 inches. I've tried a couple of spells with it and they all worked. No exploding." Violet could tell with her ability how the wand and Neville core connected well. She smiled at him.

"Glad it worked out for you," Violet said. "But I admit to nothing." Neville laughed.

"You know that was fun yesterday. We should do a real dueling club. Invite more first years make it a thing," Neville said and then looked at Daphne, Blaise, Tracy, and Theodore. "And I hope we can be real friends from now on." The Slytherin was surprised. Until that moment Neville had barely talked to them only being polite due to Violet, but they nodded.

"That would be nice Long…." Daphne stopped herself "Neville. We'll all study together in the library at some point." Daphne held out her hand and Neville took it. Afterward Neville went back to the Hufflepuff table to show his new wand

-HP-

It hadn't taken long for word to spread around the school that Harry Potter was the Gryffindor seeker. The youngest seeker in a century they called him. Violet herself never had gotten into the game but Draco Malfoy was pissed and let it be known. Violet took to ignoring the Malfoy heir and got into a good routine with her friends. They would meet Neville in the library a few times a week and do a study group, eventually Susan Bones also joined and an older Hufflepuff Cedric came to help whenever needed along with a Ravenclaw girl named Cho. Violet was sure the two had been worried about Hufflepuff hanging out with Slytherin but the five Slytherins put those fear to rest and the older student were really helpful. The group had found a empty classroom to practice spells the two showed them.

Her lessons with Snape were going well too. According to her teacher she had a talent for the art of protecting the mind and was able to increase her shields to an acceptable level. She could feel the difference with her power as well now that her shields were high. Instead of just randomly sensing every form of magic she was able to control it and sense certain things. She also found touching a magical object with her hands helped her feel the magic in it more.

She also kept noticing something off about their defense teacher. She could have sworn she heard him talking to himself once. That wasn't what was freaky though Violet swore she heard something talk back. Also with her power becoming better she felt something off about his turban. Not necessary magic around it but there was something underneath it that had a black magic feel to it. She noticed the same feeling surrounding Harry's scar and always thought it had something to do with an after effect of the killing curse, but then why would Qurriel head feel the same.

Due to all this Violet barely noticed that two months had passed until she saw the Halloween decorations go up. "You know Halloween use to be a real magical holiday," Theodore complained to Violet at the feast. "Due to all the muggleborn coming in it became the muggle Halloween."

"Don't tell me you're a muggleborn hater," Violet said. "You know we need muggleborn for fresh blood. Continuously marrying your cousin is not healthy way to reproduce. Besides according to an American study 80 percent of people labeled muggleborn are actually the first magical child born into a line that went squib centuries ago."

"I did not know that," Theo said and all of Violet other friends were looking at her. "How did you know that?"

"Trip to America last year. Parents and brother went to a banquet in the boy who lived honor and I was left on my own. Went to a library and read. It was newly released last year," Violet answered.

"Okay, but anyway no I don't hate muggleborns. I agree with you on the fact they are needed. I just hate the fact that our traditions have changed for them," Theodore answered.

Violet thought this over. "It is true we changed a lot to suit them not just in traditions but in education. The first year material is stuff that anyone raised in a magical household could have learned years ago. I think the way we introduce muggleborns in our society has to change. I also think wizards have to grow and change with the muggle world some. A lot of wizards stick out like a sore thumb in the muggle world which is not good, but we in no way should give up all our traditions," Violet said. "In that spirit next year lets set up something before the feast to honor the old ways and invite anyone to attention including muggleborns so they can see our traditions and then we will honor there's with this."

"I like the way you think,' Blaise said before Theo could say anything but he too agreed.

"We'll have to research what rituals to use. A lot of the more ancient ones have been labeled dark and are illegal but there are for lack of a better word lighter rituals we can do," Daphne said getting into it. "I'll mention the idea to my parents and see what they say."

"And maybe you guys can teach me the rituals. My family not exactly into the old ways," Violet said. Her mother and father actually use to dress Harry up and bring him trick or treating in the muggle world for Halloween. She of course was left behind.

"Don't worry we'll teach you," Tracey said and the friend laughed.

It was at that moment Quriell came running into the Great Hall shouting troll in the dungeon and fainted. There was of course a lot of panic until Dumbledore yelled for everyone to return to their common room, which was a stupid move for Slytherin their common room, was in the dungeon. Instead they were heading to the library.

Before they ever got out of the great hall though Harry and Ron ran over to drag Violet. This time Violet took hold of Daphne who told Tracey to tell a prefect. "What do you want?" Violet asked once the two Slytherin girls were dragged away.

"What's she doing here?" Ron asked finally noticing Daphne was with them.

"I dragged her because I'm not being alone with you two while there is a troll running around," Violet said looking at Daphne and mumbling I'm sorry who nodded. "What are we doing?"

"Hermione in the girls bathroom crying and doesn't know about the troll," Harry said. "We have to go get her and well you're a girl. You can go into the girls bathroom."

"Why not just tell a teacher?" Violet asked.

"My question is why is Granger crying?" Daphne asked and they could see the guilty looks on the two faces. "You two upset her and now you have to play hero and we're dragged into it."

"Let's go get her," Violet said knowing it was easier to get Hermione then argue with her brother. Besides Tracey was telling a prefect they were dragged away by Gryffindors anyway.

When they got to the bathroom though the door was ripped open and the troll was just about to attack Hermione. "Hey," Harry yelled running at the troll and someone ended up jumping and on the trolls back.

"Seriously," Violet mumbled not believing after years of training with their parents the boy would go for that. She took out her wand and with Daphne started to send stunners at the creature. It barely hurt it but seemed to slow it down some. Then the big club floated up in the air and hit it on the head. Ron had used the levitating charm and knocked the beast out.

Then Harry pulled his wand out of the trolls nose and the five students looked at each other. "Well this has been fun but I'm going to…." Vioelt didn't even finished her sentence as teachers walked in and she mumbled damn.

The next few minutes were tense as Hermione made up a stupid lie about going after the troll and Harry and Ron coming after her. Violet was a bit curious why they couldn't tell the truth since that seemed like the best story. "And what do Ms. Potter and Ms. Greengrass have to do with this?"

"We took them," Harry said. "We figured strength in numbers. They didn't even want to come. We dragged them away from the other Slytherins."

"Ms. Granger five points from Gryffindor. I'm disappointed in you," McGonagall said and then turned to Harry. "Five points from Gryffindor for endangering other students, but ten points for defeating a mountain troll." Gryffindor ended up as even with points but then McGonagall turned to Daphne and Violet. "Ten points to Slytherin for your part in this. Now everyone to his or her common rooms now."

Violet and Daphne were more then willing to leave. Harry, Ron, ad Hermione started walking towards Gryffindor common room. "They didn't even do anything," Ron complained at the fact that Slytherin got points and Gryffindor broke out even.

"They sent the stunners at the troll which helped a bit," Hermione said. "But anyway thank you. Both of you." Hermione told them once they reached Gryffindor common room. From that moment on Hermione was their friend.

Once inside Ron looked at Harry. "Why do we have to put up with your Slytherin sister?" Ron asked.

"Because she's my sister and my parents say we have to include her so we can get information about the other side," Harry said.

"And when will we get this information?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry said. "My parents said they will make sure she becomes our spy eventually."

-HP-

The first quidditch match of the season was between Slytherin and Gryffindor and Violet found herself forced to attend by her friends despite her dislike for the game, she did have to laugh at the dirty playing the Slytherin team did and then she felt a dark spell. That was when Harry's broom went wild.

Everyone was shocked at that and that was when Violet also felt a light spell hit the broom. Someone was trying to save him but there were too many people. Violet couldn't tell who was casting which spell.

Then both spells just stopped. The light one first and then the dark one and Harry managed to catch the snitch in the weirdest way possible, in his mouth. Even though they lost that was the biggest joke for Slytherin house.

The next day Harry once again dragged her away. "No,' Violet said pushing Harry away. "From now on you never drag me away again. Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of my friends

"Your head of house tried to kill me," Harry said and Hermione explained what happened at the match.

"Professor Snape. I don't think so. Maybe he tried to save you," Violet said.

"He's a bloody evil Slytherin. Of course he didn't try to save me," Harry said. "And he's trying to steal whatever is in the third door corridor on the right hand side."

"Why don't you try Qurriell? He's the odd one in this school," Violet said, but Harry shook his head.

"Your head of house will get what's coming to him," Harry said walking into the Great Hall with his group. Violet went to her friends but before she got to the Slytherin table Professor Snape skin turned blue. VIoelt knew Harry had somehow put something in his drink and rolled her eyes. Apparently he was becoming a mini James Potter.

-HP-

Time passed by and Christmas seemed to come upon the group in no time.. Harry was going home for the holidays but Violet choose to stay in the castle. She thought her and her cat Artemis would be the only ones really in Slytherin common room but Tracey and Blaise also stayed the holidays.

On Christmas morning Tracey waked her up. Artemis wasn't happy with the way Tracey shook Violet to wake her up and made it known by a hiss. "You know you and that cat were made for each other." Tracey said when Violet threw a pillow at her. "It's time for presents."

"I don't get presents," Violet mumbled. "Besides from Neville and Uncle Remus."

"Well you got more this year," Tracey said and Violet looked at her. She followed Tracey to the Christmas tree where there were in fact presents waiting for her. She was a little shocked. She had gotten her friends all a little something but hadn't expected anything for her.

"First present. This is from me, Blaise, Daphne, and Theo," Tracey said holding it out. Violet opened it to see a wand holster.

"A good wand holster is pretty expensive," Violet said.

"Which is why we all went in on it together," Blaise said. "Not that one of us couldn't afford it but we wouldn't want you to feel indebted to us." Violet nodded understanding. While she had a trust fund she also had a limit on how much she could take out of that trust fund. It was the reason why she didn't get a wand holster in the first place because good one with protective spells on it were expensive. "We also got one for Neville."

"It was kind of annoying us the two of you didn't have one," Tracey admitted and Violet laughed and thanked them for the present. She had gotten all her friend books and candy. She had also given Theo a new wizard chess set since his was falling apart. She had also bought for the group the muggle game of monopoly. Half as a joke and halfway because she thought her friends might enjoy it.

She opened the present from Neville next and saw a small mirror. There was a note on it saying 'say my name." "Neville," Violet said and then the mirror changed and she saw her friend.

"You finally opened it," Neville said. "I figured we can use this to talk whenever we want." Violet smiled at her friend. "Thank you for the aquarium for Trevor by the way. He loves it."

"I'd say your welcome but truthfully I'm just sick of having to find your lost toad," Violet joked but Blaise and Tracey joined in on it.

Neville had good enough spirit to laugh. "And thank you for the book and tell the others thank you for the wand holster."

"I will. Talk later Nev," Violet said and Neville disappeared from the mirror. Remus had given her a book on pranks and Violet thought he had gotten the wrong Potter sibling.

Her next present had a card on it so she opened the card first. The card read, "Do not open in front of your friends. You are advancing so far in our lesson I thought you might enjoy the sister subject, S.S." Violet knew who it was from and knew this was a book about legilimency, which is not a legal art. She put it down.

"You're not opening that?" Tracy asked.

"I know what it is," Violet answered.

"Well you got one more gift," Tracy said picking up a small box. "It's from your parents."

"Throw it away," Violet mumbled.

"The note said 'Violet, we were disappointed you didn't come home. We wanted to give this to you in person." At that point Violet laughed. Her parents hadn't given her a gift in years. "We understand you want to be with your friends. This is an old Potter family heirloom given to a female heir. We want you to have it and wear it proudly."

Violet looked at Tracey. "There's something wrong here," Violet said shaking her head as Tracey opened the present up and held the bracelet.

"It's beautiful. Look at those stones," Tracey said. "Look it will look beautiful on you."

"There's something wrong here," Violet said still not sure looking at the bracelet. There was something magical about it but she wasn't sure what. "I'm not putting that on."

"Look there's nothing wrong here," Tracey said putting the bracelet on herself to show Violet how good it looked and Violet tied to stop her but she was too late. The minute Tracey put the bracelet on Violet felt magic surge through the bracelet and into Tracey.

"Are you okay?" Violet asked. The magic the bracelet was letting into Tracey felt strong.

"Bloody Slytherin," Tracey mumbled and took out her wand pointing it at Violet. Violet ducked the minute Tracey did a spell and the spell hit the chair instead. Violet and Blaise both took out their wands and did a spell Cedric had shown them. The disarming spell. Tracey wand flew out of her hand and she was thrown back.

"Stupid Slytherin, I'm a bloody Slytherin," Tracey mumbled looking down and then took a potion knife someone left on a desk. Blasie and Violet went to send stunners but before they could hit Tracey she had stabbed herself in the stomach.

"What just happened?" Blaise asked. Once Tracey was down.

"Magic what else?" Violet said. "Get Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey now." Violet went over to put pressure on the wound.

It didn't take long for Blaise to get their head of house who started healing Tracey wounds followed by Pomfrey. She took over and took Tracey to the hospital wing.

"What happened here?" Snape asked his two Slytherins who quickly explained about the bracelet. He nodded as they spoke and then went to the hospital wing ordering the to stay here.

It was hours before he came back bracelet in hand. "It was hard getting this off her," Snape said. "Who ever charmed this was an idiot. They meant to put a simple compulsion charm on it to simply put a distrust of Slytherins. Unfortunately the person didn't realize these stones were magical. They enhance spells probably put on this to enhance protection spells, but it turned the compulsion charm into a hatred charm and worked right away."

"So Violet parents were trying to compel her away from Slytherin," Blaise said. "That's not legal."

"They're getting away with it," Violet said.

"Unfortunately Ms. Potter is right. They have already been contacted and they claim they put no spell on the bracelet. They just took it out of the Potter vault. Due to the same stones that enhance magic we cannot tell who put the spell on or how long it has been on. Due to a long time of Potters not like Slytherin the ministry is already calling this an unfortunate accident."

"How's Tracey?" Violet asked.

"She luckily didn't hurt herself to badly. She'll be in the hospital wing for a few days though as the effect of the charm wear off," Snape said. "Ms. Potter I would suggest you do not wear or eat anything given to you by your parents or brother. I am personally going to get the charm off this for you. Unfortunately I have to completely wash the magic away with a special potion and it will make it so the bracelet can never be recharmed again. It will just be a pretty trinket."

"Do me a favor and throw it into the black lake," Violet said hatred for her parents building.

That night as she was walking back from the hospital wing after visiting Tracey she discovered a classroom with a mirror in it. When she looked in the mirror she saw herself torturing her parents and she knew that was what she desired most. She wanted revenge on her parents. Revenge for years of ignoring her, revenge for what they tried to do to her, and revenge for what they did to Tracey and what they got away with doing to Tracey. She knew though she had to be very Slytherin with her plan.

-HP-

Her parents plan back fired in a big way. After what happened to Slytherin only took her in more, even Draco Malfoy seemed to lay off her a bit.

Daphne came back to Hogwarts with an offer from her parents for Violet to spend the summer. Unfortunately her parents would never agree to it and since they were her guardians she couldn't just ditch them no matter how much she wanted to. Instead one day an upper year Slytherin came to her with a bag of galleon. "For the summer. To buy food. We all pitched in," he said and Violet had to smile. Slytherins take care of their own.

Tracey had just smiled at her when she had gotten out of the hospital wing and said she was never trying on her jewelry again. That got a laugh from everyone and things returned to normal. Well besides Slytherin not taking Harry dragging her away so nicely anymore. A 7th year actually stopped Harry and told him to talk in front of everyone.

Harry didn't summon up his Gryffindor courage to say what he was thinking though in front of the whole Slytherin table and just mumbled something about hoping her friend was okay. Tracey answered by saying you can ask me yourself and Harry left.

Since then Violet only saw Harry in potion and in the library where she heard him and his two best friends, or sidekicks as the Slytherin dubbed them, trying to whisper about a stone. She choose to ignore it.

Then it was a day in May when Draco Malfoy literally dragged her out of bed and out of the common room. "What are we doing?" Violet asked rubbing her eyes.

"Your brother has a dragon and they are getting rid of it tonight. We're going to go to get them caught," Draco said.

"Why do we both have to go?" Violet asked.

"You have to prove you're a Slytherin," Draco Malfoy said.

"Not this again," Violet mumbled ready to just slap Draco and go back to bed. "So we're just going to go get a teacher? There's something wrong with this plan. I'm just too tired to figure it out"

The first teacher they found was McGonagall and the three got Harry and Hermione as the two came walking in from outside. "Well I've never. Five students out of bed in one night. Fifty points each and detention all of you."

Draco Malfoy looked shocked that he got detention but Violet shook her head. "That was what was wrong with your plan," Violet mumbled. "I got drag…" She went to defend herself but then realized something "Five students. I see four."

"Mr. Longbottom was caught wondering the hallways as well," McGonagall told her and Violet was shocked. What was Neville doing out of bed.

It didn't matter much both Slytherin and Gryffindor lost a hundred points but it hurt Gryffindor a lot worst then it hurt Slytherin. Even with Harry Potter quidditch wins the house of the brave was down. Hufflepuff only lost 50 points. Also luckily for Violet, Daphne defended her on being dragged out by Malfoy so while Violet was getting some problem for losing Slytherin the points most of the blame went to Draco.

The five students had to meet Flinch in the grand hall the next day and were led to Hagrid cabin. "Neville, why were you out of bed?" Violet finally asked her friend not wanting to have asked before with so many people around.

"I got locked out of the dorms and couldn't get back in," Neville admit. "I was trying to use the mirror to contact you to see if I could hid in the Slytherin dorms until morning but you weren't answering." Violet wasn't surprised by the answer. She knew she friend tended to forget passwords and other such things.

"Yeah because Mr. Genius over here decided to get us detention," Violet said looking at Malfoy. "By the way Draco I didn't see a dragon." Draco gave her a look but said nothing.

Turns out they were heading into the Forbidden Forest to look for a unicorn. Violet kind of agreed with Draco that this was dangerous and a uncalled for punishment but kept her mouth shout. Harry seemed to like the idea of getting an adventure out of his punishment Hermione and Neville just stayed quiet.

"There;s nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," Hagrid said. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around last night at least."

"I want Fang," Draco said looking at the dog.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid. "So me, Violet, and Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Neville, Harry, and Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks. Get yer wands out an' practice now- that's it- an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all com an' find yeh-so be careful- let's go."

Neville didn't like the idea of being separated from Violet in the forest. He had gotten a lot better with his new wand and caught onto the spells Cedric and Cho taught them but Violet was better. Despite his misgivings, he went with the two boys as Violet walked away next to Hermione

The three searched the forest. Neville used a Lumos to create light something the other two didn't seem to know how to do. Malfoy tried to play a prank on Neville by grabbing him from behind but Neville didn't fall for it.

It seemed like a while before the four came across a cloak figure drinking a unicorn blood. Malfoy screamed and ran followed closely by Fang. Harry got a shooting pain in his scar and fell to his knees. Neville went to take a step backwards and tripped on a tree root ending up on his back

The figure came towards him and Neville held out his wand. He tried to think of how to cast the stunning spell but the word escaped him. Before the figure could get on him though a large wolf or dog jumped in front of him tackling the cloaked figure. Then Neville felt as though the creature wanted him on it's back and for some reason he did not feel scared. He just went.

Violet was walking with Hermione. Hagrid was looking at the grass trying to track the unicorn. "You know I never got to thank you for your part in the troll thing,' Hermione said nervously.

"Don't mention it," Violet said. "And don't mention Harry." Violet could see the words Hermione were about to speak before she even did it.

"You can't blame him or your parents for that bracelet. It was an accident. They are your family. They love you," Hermione said.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear and as for my family they showed no interest in me until my sorting into Slytherin. Before that I was raised by the house elves," Violet said.

"What's a house elf?" Hermione asked but before Violet could say anything a large wolf like dog stopped in front of her with Neville on it's back.

"Nev?" Violet asked as the boy fell to the floor and suddenly there was a bright glow between the two of them that caused even Hagrid to turn around. The glow was pure magic which almost overwhelmed Violet.

_"Master, I have brought you to your friend,"_ Neville heard in his head which shocked him

"Seems like yeh got yerself a pretty nice familiar there," Hagrid said.

"That was a familiar bond. Those are very rare. I read all about them in the library in a book called A Familiar Way. I would really like to have one. They say…." Hermione was stopped by Violet putting her hand over the girls mouth.

"I demand my five galleon back. She clearly belongs in Ravenclaw not Gryffindor," Violet joked to Neville with a laugh

Hermione moved Violet hand. "You took a bet on my sorting!?" Hermione said.

"Where's Harry and Draco?" Hagrid asked and Neville explained what happened and Hagrid went running.

Hermione went to follow but Violet took hold of her arm and held out five fingers. "Five, four, three two, one," Violet said counting down on her fingers and then pointing as Hagrid came back.

"Where were you Neville?" Hagrid asked.

"I think…" Neville didn't know what to say but turned to the wolf/dog creature.

_"I can lead us back to where we came,"_ he said in his head.

"He said he can lead us back," Neville said. "I can heard him in my head is that normal?"

"All familiars can speak to their master whether telepathically or by one learning a language upon the bond," Hermione said as though she was talking from a book, which she probably was.

Neville went into his pocket and took out five galleon he luckily had on him and handed them to Violet. "Here, your right. She belongs in Ravenclaw. You should have won," Neville said causing Violet to laugh as she took the coins back and Hermione to get a sour look on her face. While they were following Neville familiar Violet secretly handed the coins back to her friend.

Turned out Harry had been saved by a centaur and the group started back towards the castle. Harry was giving Neville hateful looks. "What?" Neville finally asked Harry as they neared the castle.

"You do not abandon friends especially when they are in pain. What kind of Hufflepuff are you?' Harry said.

"Your not my friend. Violet is. My loyalty is to her not you," Neville said angry with Harry himself and Violet smiled at her friend.

"Violet is my sister. It would hurt her you not saving me," Harry said.

"I couldn't care less," Violet said with a smile at Harry face on that. "Come on Nev. Let's get away from these Gryffindorks."

The three walked ahead towards the castle. "So what's your familiars name? I need one when I tell this story to every Slytherin there is," Violet told Neville, but his familiar informed him that he didn't have a name and that Neville could name him as long as it was an appropriate male name.

Neville though was not good at naming things. "That name you have for your cat is awesome. Where did it come from?" Neville asked.

"Greek mythology. Artemis was the goddess of the hunt and the moon," Violet answered. "In the myths Artemis had a twin brother named Apollo, the god of the sun, music, and a whole lot of other stuff. Do you two like that?"

Neville turned to his familiar who nodded. "Apollo it is then," Neville said with a smile. "See you tomorrow Violet." Violet headed towards the Slytherin dorms while Neville and the newly named Apollo headed for the Hufflepuff.

-HP-

It seems like the story of Neville getting a familiar went around the school like a wild fire. It appeared though only the Slytherin knew the true story because Violet made sure it was known. It seemed somehow she had become better respected in the Slytherin house then Malfoy because his lies were quickly put down.

The Gryffindoor and Ravenclaws seemed to think that Harry had bravely stood against the beast while Neville ran and the Hufflepuff seemed split. It was very noticeable as Apollo sat on the floor next to Neville as Neville gave him pieces of meat.

"Mr. Longbottom," Dumbledore said coming down from the staff table. "I must ask you to keep your familiar in your dorm." Apollo just sat on the floor looking up at the wizard teeth out like try to move me.

Before Neville could say anything Violet jumped up from her spot at the Slytherin table and was next to him. "Ever heard of familiar right Dumbledork?" Violet asked and she could see a lot of people hiding laughs as she pronounced the headmaster name wrong. "Sorry slip of the tongue." Violet apologized before Dumbledore could say anything. "But familiars have certain rights in our society."

"Including the ability to go wherever their witch or wizard is," Theodore said coming up next to Violet.

"Which I believe you supported the law long before any of us were born," Tracey said walking over with Blaise and Daphne.

"Should I tell my father how your trying to violate student rights," Daphne said since her father had the most influence in the ministry out of the five Slytherins and Dumbledore didn't seem to know what to do and walked away.

"Thank you," Neville said to the five Slytherins.

"Slytherins take care of their own. You might be a Hufflepuff technically but your one of us," Blaise told Neville who didn't seem to know what to say.

_"I do not like that man Master," _Apollo told Neville who stopped himself from laughing.

"Join the club Apollo," Neville said. "And stop calling me master. Just call me Neville."

Violet smiled and said goodbye to her friend as they went back to the Slytherin table.

-HP-

Time seemed to fly and it was the first week of June that Severus Snape came to get Violet. Apparently she was being called to the headmasters office. Snape had to leave her after he gave the password to get her in.

Dumbledore wasn't at his desk when she walked in but there was a phoenix sitting there. "Hi," Violet said to the phoenix holding out her arm to go over to pet the bird. The phoenix instead decided to land on her arm.

"Seems Fawkes likes you," Violet heard a voice and turned around to see Dumbledore standing there.

"I have a way with animals," Violet said petting the bird that was giving her a look. There was something odd about this bird. It was supposed to be Dumbledore familiar but she did not sense the same connection between the two that she did between Neville and Apollo. "Am I in trouble headmaster?"

"No, not at all my dear," Dumbledore said. "Lemon drop." Dumbledore held out a bowel of muggle candy. Potions had a very different feel to other types of magic. It was almost not there but through her occulmency training and practice she knew how to feel for potions. She could sense the potions on the lemon drops.

"No thank you sir," Violet said. "Why have I been called here?"

"Your brother was involved in something last night and your parents insisted I inform you personally of what happened," Dumbledore said seeming disappointed she did not take the lemon drop. Violet figured her parents wanted her under whatever potion that was. Dumbledore then started to tell about the sorcerer's stone and how Qurriell had tried to steal it and Harry and his friends had stopped him. Harry was currently in the hospital wing recovering from whatever it was that happened to him.

Before Violet could say anything a man walked into the office. "DUMBLEDORE," the man yelled. "You ask me to borrow the stone so you could study it. I let you since you're an old friend and this is how you repay me. By using it as some type of bait and do not deny it. I know what happened here at Hogwarts last night. I want my stone back now." Violet guessed the man was Nicolas Flamel and smiled at the exchange.

Dumbledore slowly took a red stone out of his desk draw and handed it to Flamel but there was something wrong with it. Violet didn't sense any magic from it and the sorcerer's stone should be a highly magical object.

Flamel turned to walk out and Violet stood up. "If that will be all headmaster I will go. It was nice meeting you Fawkes," Violet said and ran after Flamel and caught him before he was too far away. "Mr. Flamel." He turned around to look at Violet. "I think Dumbledore just gave you a fake."

"That is unlikely," Flamel said.

Violet took out her wand and said accio sorcerer's stone. The stone in Flamel pocket did not move but another red stone came flying to Violet and ended up in her hands. Violet could feel the magic in the stone and it was unlike anything she had ever felt before. "Well I'll be. That man," Flamel said looking at his stone and knowing Dumbledore would not be far behind. "Put it in your pocket and go. I will be in touch before school ends" Violet was confused but put the stone in her pocket and walked away from Flamel. Nicolas Flamel himself was ready for an encounter with Albus Dumbledore

-HP-

The news about the fight between Nicolas Flamel and Albus Dumbledore went around the school faster then the news about Neville's familiar. Apparently it ended with Flamel telling Dumbledore to never contact him again.

Flamel was in touch with Violet before the school year ended but it wasn't what Violet expected. Apparently he had more then one sorcerer's stone but the she had was the only one Dumbledore knew about. Flamel was hiding it with her and gave her books on how to use it properly if she ever wanted to. The only thing Flamel asked was she tell no one she had it which Violet agreed to right away.

Violet was not surprised as Dumbledore cheated for Gryffindor and gave them the win over Slytherin at the end of the year feast. She just shrugged it off and prepared herself for a summer with her parents.

AN: okay this was longer then I thought but I did summarize and add my own stuff to a 309 page book in about 22 pages so I guess it was a good job, I hope everyone enjoyed this. REVIEW.


	4. Second Year Part 1

Forgotten Sister

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 4: Second Year

The summer was slowly passing in Potter Manor and the one little thing that was weird was no mail was received by any of the four Potters that lived in the house. It had taken a few weeks for Lilly and James to realize that the letter that were being sent to them was not reaching the family for whatever reason. No matter what spell they did they could not figure out where their mail was going.

As the day of their birthday came closer the twins were both in their separate room on far ends of the houses. Harry was in his room looking over the new broom. His father had gotten him a Nimbus 2000 last year when he made the team but the 2001 was out and he wanted it. He was sure he could convince his parents to get the savior a new broom.

He was still high over his win over Voldemort in his first year and had easily convinced himself and half the wizarding world he was the best young wizard there was. Never mind that Hermione did most of the hard part getting them past the plants and Snape task. Harry was the hero and everyone else was a sidekick.

That was when he heard a pop of a house elf entering his room. "Mom must have sent up a midnight snack huh?" Harry asked turning around to see a house elf with noting in his hands. "Well where is it?"

"Harry Potter! So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir… such an honor it is," the creature said confusing Harry until he realized the house elf was not wearing the Potter uniform. He knew his uncle Sirius elf could get in and out of the house not having to worry about the wards but apparently other peoples house elves could too.

"Well pictures and autographs cost money," Harry said unconcerned with the little creature. "Get out."

"No Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven later…. Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts," Dobby said,

"Not go back? You're crazy. Hogwarts is the best school for magic and I'm the savior. I must go." Harry Potter said. "Why wouldn't I go?"

"Harry Potter must stay where he is safe. There is a plot, Harry Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," Dobby whispered suddenly trembling all over. "Dobby has known it for months, sir. Harry Potter must not put himself in peril. He is too important, sir!"

"Any plot at Hogwarts I can take care of. I am the savior. I defeated Voldemort not once but twice. I will go to protect my school, my family and my friends," Harry said puffing up his chest and taking out his wand and slashing it through the air as though it was a sword. The wand sent up some sparks as he did it

"Friend who don't even write," Dobby said making Harry look at him.

"It was you who have been blocking our mail," Harry said as mail appeared in Dobby hand. "You little imp." Harry then threw the thickest textbook on his desk at the house elf. It hit the little creature causing him to fall and the mail to drop. Dobby popped out at that moment.

In her room Violet was planning a much smaller birthday then her brother. She had to keep in contact with her friends over her mirror with Neville and flooing to Daphne house every once in a while. The group was going to celebrate Neville and Violet birthday together. Violet, Daphne, Blaise, Tracey, and Theo had all chipped in together to get Neville a nice gift. Violet was sure the group was doing the same for her.

She was sitting on the bed reading the books Flamel gave her about the stone. Artemis was laying on the bed next to her. The stone is an amazing piece of magic. Besides doing what it is known to be able to do it could also heal the most impossible of injuries, even mental injuries which Violet was really interested it. Not for herself of course but for Neville's parents. It could do many more things that she hadn't even begun to look into.

That was when she heard a pop. "Tibby I told you I can't," Violet said without even looking up thinking it was one of her families house elves. They had been pretty upset Violet refused to eat what they cooked but they were technically bound to the Potter family and as such if James head of the house of Potter ordered them to they would put a potion in her food. The money the other Slytherins had given to her had come in handy in keeping her feed along with secret trips to her friends.

"Dobby is not Tibby," came a voice and Violet sat up seeing a house elf she did not know.

"No you are not. Who are you?" Violet asked.

"Dobby is just Dobby. Dobby came to warn Harry Potter about the danger of returning to Hogwarts but Harry Potter did not take it well," Dobby said. "Dobby now warns Harry Potter sister. Returning to Hogwarts is not safe."

"Please call me Violet and please do not say the words Harry Potter again. I'm trying to avoid him as best as I can," Violet said. "So danger in Hogwarts, not uncommon. It really does not deserve the reputation as the safest place in England and Dumbledore really does not deserve his reputation at all."

Violet knew Harry couldn't see it but it was clear to her last year was a set up. Dumbledore used bait to lure the most dangerous wizard in the world into the school. He then 'protected' the stone with task a first year could get through and the task played to the strength of his savior and his two friends. It was clear Dumbledore was testing his savior to see what he could do.

"So you understand and will help Dobby stop Har…" The small creature stopped remembering Violet asked him not to say Harry Potter again.

"You have a better chance of Draco Malfoy kissing Hermione Granger then stopping Harry Potter from going to Hogwarts especially when there is danger there," Violet said not seeing Dobby reaction to the name Draco Malfoy. "Anyway I never said I wasn't going back to Hogwarts. I got to get away from this family and back to my friends full time."

"Friend who don't even write," Dobby said.

"So you're the one blocking our mail," Violet said and Dobby face fell. "Why though?"

"Dobby figured if Harry Potter didn't think he had friends he would not want to go back," Dobby said.

"Sneaky. Very Slytherin of you," Violet told Dobby. "If he was in a muggle household it might have worked but you can see where it fell apart in a magical home right? There are other ways to contact our friends."

"Dobby did not think plan through" Dobby said and started hitting himself.

"Hey none of that here," Violet said grabbing the house elf arms. "It was a good plan that had its fault. Now can I have my mail back?"

The mail appeared in Dobby hand and was handed to Violet. "Thank you," Violet.

"You are the nicest witch Dobby had ever met," Dobby said not believing a witch had thanked him. "Dobby must go now." Dobby disappeared with a pop.

"Strange house elf but I liked him," Violet said, as she looked though the letter.

-HP-

On their birthday Violet heard Harry telling Lily and James all about the weird house elf who was blocking their mail. Violet rolled her eyes and flooed to the Greengrass house early.

Daphne was helping the house elves put up decorations. "Your early," Daphne said from where she was. "The party for you and Neville doesn't start for a few more hours."

"I couldn't hear my brother talk about how he bravely defeated a house elf in battle for another second," Violet said which made Daphne give her a weird look so Violet explained about her visit from Dobby.

"That is odd. The house elf must be going against his master," Daphne said

"I like that house elf," Violet said thinking. She had been looking for a personal house elf but it was hard to find a free house elf since house elves needed to be bonded to a family or they died. If she could figure out who owned Dobby maybe she could somehow get him from them.

Daphne and Violet spent the next few hours talking about their summer assignments. Both students had finished them a while back. Then everyone started to show up. Blaise, Theo, and Tracey first followed by Cedric, Susan, and Cho who had also been invited to the party. Neville was the last to show with Apollo by his side of course.

The group sent the day playing game sand just enjoying each other. During dinner Violet asked a question she had kept forgetting about every time she talked to Neville. "Nev, how did your grandmother take your sorting?" Violet asked.

'She was upset I wasn't following in my father footsteps but I told her I had to be my own man. Standing up to her kind of made her proud of me. Said I have a little Gryffindor in me after all. She was a bit concerned about your sorting though, but she's more mad at the rest of your family," Neville said.

"Why?" Violet asked confused.

"You don't know?" Neville asked shocked. "After the forbidden forest thing your father cut ties with the Longbottom family saying he could not be allied with a house who heir left his heir there to die,' Neville told Violet who rolled her eyes.

"That is really stupid," Cedric said from where he was listening. "What could an 11 year old do to help? Besides if I remember the story correctly your familiar came and took you out."

"Yeah," Neville said.

"My parents are idiots," Violet told the group.

After a cake that Violet was sure the house elf went overboard on considering it size compared to the amount of people at the party it was present time. Cedric had gotten both Violet and Neville a book about Quidditch. The two smiled even though neither were really into the sport but they knew their friend did not know that. Cho gave Violet a make up kit while she gave Neville a book. Susan gave them both the same book about defense saying her aunt had said it was a far better book then anything Hogwarts defense class did lately.

"Neville, now it's time for us," Blaise said taking out the present. He had been the one to go and get it. "The five of us got together to give this."

Neville opened it to see a tome on Herbology and a portable magical gardening kit that he could bring the Hogwarts and grow plants in his dorm with. "This is not a cheap present," Neville said looking at the two. There were rarer tomes but this one wasn't common and the gardening kit itself was not cheap.

"Nev you deserve it. Besides we all went in on it together so it wasn't that bad," Violet said with a smile. Neville went and hugged each person who gave him the gift.

"Now Violet," Daphne said going into a different room to take out Violet gift. "We know you said you wanted one." Daphne said coming out with a multiple compartment trunk. "Five compartment. Two are storage, one compartment is a living room, kitchen, and bedroom, one is a potion lab and dueling room, and the last one is a library and study room. All you have to do is put a drop of blood on the seal here and no one but you and whoever you want will be able to get in, move the truck, shrink or un shrink it."

"Of course for safety after you key yourself in you have to key one other person into the wards as well." Theo commented.

Violet smiled thinking of the sorcerers' stone that was in her pocket. She didn't trust leaving it with her stuff. It would be safe in here. "You guys are the best," Violet said hugging each one of her friends. "All I have to do is put a drop of blood?" Daphne nodded and Violet pricked her finger and put a drop of blood on the seal trunk. The blood disappeared into the spells

"You need to have one other person keyed into the wards," Blaise reminded her. Violet nodded knowing that was a safety put on trunks incase the owner got hurt while in it and needed help.

"Nev," Violet said turning to her oldest friend.

"I'd be honored," Neville said and pricked his finger putting his blood on the trunk and the wards were complete.

"Now if you ever want to add anyone else on all you have to do is put your finger on the snake," Blaise pointed to the snake at the top of the trunk. "Say whatever password you choose and then they add their blood."

Violet nodded feeling weird not adding anyone else on at the moment. "You don't have to add us," Daphne said. "We know Neville and you have been friends for a long time and we got this for you for your own hideaway anyway. When your ready you can add us if you ever choose."

"Thank you," Violet said.

Not long later Cedric, Cho, and Susan had to leave. The remaining five Slytherins and one Hufflepuff were hanging out in the backyard for a while when Violet heard hissing.

She turned around to see an Adder snake. A very common venomous snake in Britain. Neville jumped up, Apollo growled and even Tracey, Blaise, Daphne, and Theo seemed nervous. Violet though felt drawn to it and got down on her knees to look at it.

Violet felt magic as there was a glow and felt herself being connected to the snake. _"You will do," _Violet heard the snake say.

_"You are my familiar," _Violet hissed surprised and the snake nodded. _"How can I talk to you?"_

_"When we were bonded you were giving the gift of snake language," _the snake hissed and Violet knew what that meant. She was now a parselmouth. She looked over at her friend. "This stays between us?"

The five nodded knowing what being a parselmouth could do to Violet reputation and having a snake familiar. "Wow, cool. We both have familiars," Neville said petting his familiar. "What's your familiar name?"

_"You may choose what to call me," _the snake said.

"Hades," Vioelt said and then looked at her familiar who nodded liking the name.

-HP-

Violet trunk had come in handy keeping her familiar a secret from her family and for hiding the stone. She put the stone in the library in her desk draw. She also kept Hades in the trunk during the day and let him out at night to hunt if he needed. It seemed to Violet like her and Hades had a different relationship then Neville and Apollo. Apollo was very protective of Neville almost like a father guarding his cub. In fact Neville had told Violet Apollo had called him pup once or twice.

Hades while being willing to protect Violet if needed wasn't exactly like that. He called her mistress which Violet let be not minding the sound. One thing Violet stressed was that Hades was not to attack her cat Artemis that he agreed to. Violet felt Hades would be a useful spy for information and if there was one thing a Slytherin knew best information could be one of the best weapons.

Then came the day that the Potter were going to Diagon Alley. For some reason this year Lily and James insisted Violet had to go shopping with the family. Violet just rolled her eyes. It was a way to keep control over her that wasn't going to work. Also unfortunately they were going with the Weasley.

Second year was a lot less fuss then first year. All they needed to do was get new books. Violet was happy to know that Daphne was going to be in the alley that day as well and met up with her when they reached Flourish and Bolts. The place was completely crowded.

"What's going on?" Violet asked.

"Gilderoy Lockhart is signing book," Daphne said pointing at the front of the room. The two girls had been able to sneak away to a different section. Of course there was the famous Lockhart. "Ever read his books?"

"No," Violet said "but I saw he wrote about the whole book list. New defense teacher must be a fan or something."

"I read one. It's embarrassing. Half of what he wrote about is not factual," Daphne said. "I feel like writing an article about what a fraud he is."

Violet was about to reply but was distracted by a big commotion as Lockhart saw Harry and pulled him up. Harry of course was all for the pictures and posed with Lockhart. Then Lockhart announced he was the new defense against the dark right before giving Harry a free copy of his book set.

"I'll help you with the article," Violet said after that not liking the thought of that being their defense teacher, "We should really start that defense club thing again."

"You mean the fake dueling club that only happened once because you wanted to break Neville wand and make it look like an accident," Daphne said but before Violet could reply her attention was brought to a conflict between Harry and Draco Malfoy. Violet stopped herself from laughing at Draco comment on Harry not be able to walk into a bookstore without making front page.

The fight seemed to get ridicules as Mr. Weasley and James Potter came over and started a fight with Mr. Malfoy. The elder Malfoy taking a book out of Ginny Cauldron and making fun of it before replacing said book but as he replaced it Violet could have sworn he put two books in not one. Violet shrugged the thought away as the Malfoys walked away.

"Be right back," she told Daphne and then went after them. "Malfoy." She caught them just outside the bookshop. "Lord Malfoy, pleasure to meet you. I'm Violet Potter."

"A Potter with manners as well as being a Slytherin. What an unusual thing," Mr. Malfoy said. "Pleasure to meet you as well. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually it's Draco I wanted a word with," Violet said turning to the younger Malfoy. "I hope this year we can be more pleasant with each other then last. If I have not proved to you I am a Slytherin already then I never will but everyone else has accepted me."

Draco gave her a look. "You are an unusual Potter and you passed all my test last year. I think we can make peace," Draco said.

"Good," Violet said holding out her hand which Draco took. "See you in school."

Daphne walked out not long after the Malfoys walked away. "What was that about?" Daphne asked.

"Some peace this year hopefully," Violet said turning to her friend. "Where were we?"

"Fake dueling club," Daphne said.

"Oh yes. Seems to be the only way we are going to learn anything in defense at all," Violet said as her family, the Weasley, and Hermione walked out.

"Girl come on. We're going home," James said.

"I'm talking to a friend I'll floo back later," Violet said and took Daphne by the arm and dragged her away before her family could say anything. They hid in a shop.

"Girl?" Daphne asked.

"Seems like they might be better at getting me to their side if they learned my name," Violet said and the two girls laughed and spent the rest of the time making plans for school.

-HP-

September 1st rolled around in no time. Thanks to her trunk being able to shrink all she had to do was put Artemis in her cat carrier and put her trunk in her pocket. Her family didn't even notice she didn't have a trunk with her. Unfortunately she was forced to travel with them to the station and of course they were going with the Weasleys.

They arrived at the station so late they running to get through the crowds since Ginny had to go back for her diary. Everyone ran in ahead of course Violet was last since she was behind them. Harry and Ron went to run in together but as they did she felt the magic of the portal disappear and they ran into a wall. Violet held back a laugh at that.

The next few minutes she couldn't believe how stupid her brother and his friend were as they decided to take the Weasley flying car to Hogwarts. "You coming?" Harry asked her as he started walking.

"With you two in a flying car? I don't have a death wish and you really shouldn't go either," Violet said the last part just so she could say she tried to stop him and Harry shrugged as the two left.

Violet took a seat on a bench and put Artemis down next to her. She didn't even need to hear the pop to feel the house elf magic behind her. "So how did you do this one?" Violet asked.

"It was not hard for Dobby to find how to break the spell. This a better plan?" Dobby asked.

"Sneaky," Violet said "but you do see the error right? There are other ways to get to Hogwarts then just by the train." At that moment Violet saw what she assumed to be auror and she recognized Amelia Bones with them. "Go." Violet knew they would not like hose elves being in a muggle place even if they were hiding behind a bench and unseen. She heard the pop and stood up. "Madam Bones."

She turned around. "Do I know you?" Amelia Bones asked.

"Violet Potter," Violet introduced herself. "And my cat Artemis." Violet picked up the cat carrier as she said it.

"Ah, Susan's friend. Nice to meet you," Bones said. "All the times I have seen the Potters you were never with them."

"Me and my family have our differences," Violet said.

"Can you explain what's going on here?" Amelia Bones asked.

"The barrier closed. When me, Harry, and Ron tried to get through we ran into a wall," Violet said.

"What about the flying car we got reports about?" Amelia asked.

"My brother and his idiot friend," Violet said. "I wanted to stop them but they decided they had to fly a car to school."

Amelia didn't look happy and gave orders to her people to go around to obliviate everyone. "I'll take you to school personally. Where is your luggage?" Amelia told Violet who showed the women her shrunken trunk. They went to a privet location and Amelia held out her hand for side along apparition.

Violet took it. She hated how apparition felt to her magic senses and was glad when they appeared in Hogsmead. "The feast won't be for hours. Lets go to the three broomsticks and get some lunch," Amelia said.

"Thank you," Violet said and followed Amelia to the Three Broomsticks and got a table. Violets had to get on her mirror, which she thankfully kept in her pocket, and tell Neville a small version about what happened so he could tell the others.

While they were waiting for their meal first Amelia sent word to Hogwarts to expect then and then she was looking at Violet. "What?" Violet finally asked when her meal came.

"You don't like your family," Amelia said. Violet didn't say anything. "You can tell me."

"The parents and the boy who lives are the perfect family. I'm just a forgotten extra," Violet admitted. "It really doesn't matter much."

"Your brother did a great service to our world but there are things your family have done since that are questionable. Last year for instance no one really knows what really happened or why Harry a first year had to save the stone. Or about that bracelet you received for Christmas so I'm going to ask you one question and one question only and I swear to you no one will know you told me this. Do you think that bracelet was an accident?" Amelia asked.

Violet leaned in and whispered "No." And then sat back up and started eating as though the question never happened letting Amelia think.

Afterward Violet, Amelia, and one angry cat in a carrier walked up to the gates of Hogwarts where Professor Snap was waiting for her. "Thank you for delivering our student Madam Bones," Snape said.

"Pleasure, she's a nice girl," Amelia said.

"Let me pay you back for the lunch," Violet said going to reach into her pocket but Amelia stopped her.

"Consider it a late birthday present," Amelia said and left Violet with her head of house.

"Where's your trunk?" Snape asked and Violet showed her shrunken trunk to Snape. He nodded as he walked next to her. "By the way 20 points to Slytherin for using your brains and not going with your idiotic brother and his friend." Violet nodded not believing she could get points for stuff she did outside of school but nodded with a smile. "Now go drop off your trunk and your cat in the dorms and be in the great hall for the feast."

"Yes sir," Violet said doing as she was told.

-HP-

Violet smiled when students came into the Great Hall. All her friend including Neville, Susan, Cedric, and Cho came up to ask what happened but Violet said she would explain later when they were somewhere more privet.

Then the first years came in. Slytherin had a tradition of guessing where the first years would go base on names and Violet and her friends were no exception.

There seemed to be very little surprised although Luna Lovegood was predicted to go to Hufflepuff and ended up with the ravens. Then Ginny Weasley was called.

"Would anyone take on the bet of her going to the Gryffindorks?" Violet asked and everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "Didn't think so."

The hat took an extremely long time with Ginny and then finally called out "Slytherin." The hall was even quieter then when Violet was sorted. McGonagall, Snape, and a lot of the staff looked like they were going to faint. The Gryffindor table was even worst especially the girls older brothers.

Ginny slowly walked to the Slytherin table that seemed too in shock to clap. Finally Violet started clapping and gave her friends a look to join in. They did and eventually the whole table clapped.

"Ginny," Violet said waving her hand signaling Ginny to sit with her and her friends. Her friends gave her a look. "Just be nice." She whispered as Ginny sat with them.

Later that night Daphne and Violet were in their room. "So you taking a first year under your wing," Daphne asked.

"That girl is not me. She'll crack under the pressure here from being from a light family in the house of snakes. The hat knows what it is doing. She needs someone to take care of her," Violet said. "Besides there's something off about her that I can't put my finger on just yet but I will." Violet magic senses were being weird with Ginny. She could feel a almost dark presence with the girl but it was faint.

"I got to tell you her sorting was even more shocking then yours," Daphne said.

"Why?" Violet asked.

"Well it is thought the Potters are related to Godric Gryffindor since it's an old family and dates back to that time but records aren't so great so tracing back through paperwork is not accurate, but there have been Potters that have been sorted elsewhere. Not to Slytherin for a long time but it does happen. The Weasley are a lot newer family then the Potters but there has never been a member of their family who wasn't a Gryffindor." Daphne said, "Who knows maybe Ginny will be like you and surprise us."

"Yeah who knows," Violet said as she shut off the lights.

-HP-

Second year seemed to start well. Ron got a howler, which gave all the Slytherins a laugh. Violet kept an eye on Ginny but she seemed to keep to herself. One time in the common room Violet noticed Ginny writing in a diary that had very dark magic feel to it and the dark magic was going into Ginny. She tried to get it away from Ginny, but Ginny managed to stop her. Violet was unsure what to do since she couldn't really tell a teacher how she knew and every attempt to get it from Ginny failed so Violet decided to keep an eye on the girl.

Hades enjoyed the freedom he got now that they were away from potter Manor. He checked in with Violet everyday to tell her news he overheard but mostly he was sneaking around the castle unseen spying for Violet and hunting when he pleased.

Things seemed pretty quiet that Violet was starting to wonder about Dobby's warning besides Ginny diary things seemed normal. It was two months in on October 30th that things started getting exciting. Violet and her other Slytherin friends were walking out of transfiguration.

"I hate this class,' Violet mumbled.

"You hate it because you suck at it," Tracey said. "You know it's nice to know there is something in this school you are not good at."

"She's also not good on a broom," Theo added and Violet stuck her tongue out at both of them.

"Anyway we should prepare for the ritual tomorrow," Daphne said. Last year the group had decided to preform an old wizarding tradition and preform a ritual for Halloween. "Violet, you ready?"

"Why do I have to be the speaker again?" Violet asked.

"Because the ritual calls for the leader of our group to be the speaker and you're the closest thing we have to a leader," Daphne said. "You are the one who brought our group together. The five of us, Neville, Cedric, Cho, Susan, even Luna and Ginny were your ideas." Violet had invited the two first year to their study group with them helping the younger two out.

"Yeah but…." Violet stopped as she saw Ginny by passing her seeming to be out of it and the dark presence had more hold on her then it ever did before. "Take my stuff. I got to go do something. Meet you in the dorms." Violet threw her books and bag at Daphne before going to follow Ginny as snakingly as she could.

"She gives orders but yet she says she's not our leader," Blaise joked and the group laughed as they walked towards the dorms.

Violet followed Ginny all the way to a bathroom she recognized as Moaning Myrtles bathroom Violet waited a bit and then walked in to see the sinks moving back into place. "Interesting," Violet said looking at the sinks. There was definitely a magic spell on them.

Violet looked around the sink touching different objects on it, including a snake, to figure out how to open it. Nothing worked. She then decided to hide and spy so she went into the first stall and stood on the toilet so she could see over the stall but low enough that no one could see her. She was thankful Moaning Myrtle didn't seem to be in the room.

It wasn't long later that the sinks moved out of the way and Ginny reappeared. _"Close,"_ Ginny hissed at the sinks and the sinks moved back into the place as Ginny left not knowing Violet was there the whole time.

Violet walked out. "That was Parseltongue..." she murmured to herself. "Okay then...Open!" Violet hissed at the sinks, and they parted, moving out of the way to reveal a large tunnel. "Wow..."

Violet didn't know what she was looking into, but as she got near the tunnel, she slipped on a puddle of water and fell forwards, smacking her head on the wall of the tunnel and knocking herself out before falling into the darkness.

Lucky for her, an ancient beast heard her fall and rushed to her aid, catching her before she hit the floor. The beast closed the entrance and carried Violet deeper into the Chamber Of Secrets.

-HP-

Violet woke up slowly her head really hurting her. _"Your up,"_ she heard an unfamiliar voice say in Parselmouth and she opened her eyes to see the biggest snake. In her shock she jumped back which made her head hurt worst. _"I will not hurt you young one. I would never." _

_ "You're a basilisk," _Violet said putting together her knowledge of snakes and finding the only one who could grow this big. _"How come I'm not dead right now?"_ Violet was looking right in the snakes' eyes and felt very much alive.

_"I can choose who to kill and besides you're a Parselmouth. My stare does not effect a Parselmouth," _the basilisk informed Violet. _"My name is Sasha. I saved you from the fall and hid you here from the other. Very few heirs and heiress see this part of the chamber."_

Violet looked around. She was in a large room. There were paintings on the wall and on one side was a glass coffin and a portrait behind it. Violet stood up and slowly walked over their the portrait watching her every move. She looked at the body inside the coffin. It was the same man from the portrait and she could sense the spells on the body keeping the body from decaying and spells to protect the coffin.

"Good work," the portrait said in English surprising Violet. "We all preserved our bodies in the castle in special places. Our greatest accomplishment would also be our final resting place." The man looked at Violet. "But on to better conversation. It is so rare we get two here at the same time. Although one is a repeat. It is also rare for me to meet my heir or heiress lately. None have proven themselves worthy to come see me in a long time and while this was an accident for you I have high hopes."

"Your Salazar Slytherin," Violet said not even mentioning the fact that he thought she was his heiress. "How do you speak English?"

"Hogwarts herself made sure I knew the language when it became popular so long ago and has kept me up to date. I feel it is proper for me to speak to my heir or heiress in their own language," Salazar said.

"And what about the basilisk?" Violet asked.

"Sasha was my familiar," Salazar said. "Now she usually gets some DNA so we can do this without your knowledge but I always like to see which of my children you are from. I hope its Owen line. While my youngest I like him better than Salazar Junior line and lately I have only gotten his heirs coming to the chamber. I assumed all other lines died out a long time ago but here you are."

"Wait… but," Violet said.

_"Come right here," _Sasha said pointing her head towards a large stone at the center of the room. _"We waited for you to awaken to do this. All you must do is put your hand on the stone."_

Violet shrugged. "Wait how long was I out for?" Violet asked realizing she was really thirsty and hungry too.

"You hit your head rather hard on the way down. Your magic put you in a magically induced coma for about three days time as it healed you," Salazar informed Violet.

"Three days!" Violet said.

_"Your hand,"_ Sasha said. _"Please young heiress." _

Violet rolled her eyes as she put her hand on the stone and she watched as her family tree started to unfold all the way back to Godric Gryffindor. "That rumor is true!" Violet said. _"Harry never finds out about this." _She switched to Parselmouth as she spoke. Violet then noticed to the side of the tree was the words Abilities and underneath that word was the words magical redirection and parselmouth. "What's magical redirection?"

"Godric Gryffindor?" Salazar finally said. "How are you his heiress but speak the language of the snake."

"I was trying to tell you before but I got the ability when I bonded with my familiar who is a snake," Violet said.

"Very unusual," Salazar said. "Magic brought you and a snake together. I wonder what it means." Salazar seemed to be in thought for a moment.

"What?" Violet asked.

"Magic doesn't just bring a familiar together with a witch or wizard for no reason. Usually it is around important times and to important people and there is always a reason behind it. Sometimes there is a need on both sides that the other can fulfill. The thing that is unusual is I was the only non-speaker brought together with a snake until now. I passed on the ability to speak to my children and it went to my children children and onward. All snakes' familiars have been in my line, the only line that can speak Parselmouth, until this moment. I wonder why."

Violet shrugged and put her hand on her head. She was hurting. "I got to…"

"How did you find the chamber? Hogwarts herself leads my heirs and heiress to the chamber to be tested to see if they are worthy. Even as a Parselmouth you shouldn't be able to find this," Salazar said.

"I followed Ginny," Violet said.

"Ginny?" Salazar asked looking at Sasha.

_"It must be the girl that your heir is possessing to come down here and continue his work from before," _Sasha said.

"Ah, but why did you follow her?" Salazar asked.

"I…" Violet paused wondering if she should tell them this. But then decided it could do no harm. "I felt a dark presence with her. I can feel magic sort of."

"Well of course you can. It's part of your magical redirection ability," Salazar said. "So you came out of worry for her." Violet nodded. "Well that is honorable but I ask you do no more. The test for my heir must continue."

"What test?" Violet asked.

"Every one of my heirs or heiresses who walk into this school are tested to see if they are the one who will fulfill the prophecy. Long ago there was some hope for some of them but it has been a long time since there was one who was allowed to come here and meet me. I will not lose hope though. Rowena Ravenclaw herself made the prophecy before my death and I trust in my friends ability."

"Okay I might seem a little slow here but my head hurts. What prophecy?" Violet asked.

"Ah of course. She said a heir or heiress of mine would be the one to bring to life my dream," Salazar said.

"Please tell me it's not just to kill all muggleborns," Violet said.

"No, why would you think that?" Salazar asked and Violet told him about what the wizarding world thinks of history about him. "That is the most ridicules story I ever heard. Godric and I did not fight. We were the best of friends. I did disagree with the other founders over allowing muggleborns into Hogwarts but not because I was against them but because I believed they would hold children from magical families back since they did not have the beforehand knowledge we did. I wanted a separate school for them."

"I agree with you on them holding us back but a different school would not solve anything. It would just put a bigger distance between muggle borns and others. I believe at the first sign of accidental magic the students should be found and a primary school should be founded to teach them about our world before they arrive at Hogwarts." Violet said.

"That is good. Too bad you are not my heiress," Salazar said. "In anyway my heir must be tested. As of yesterday he told Sasha to attack a cat and he had the girl write. I believe it was 'the chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemy of the heir be ware."

_"What cat?" _ Violet asked Sasha worried about her Artemis but was relieved when Sasha gave enough information for her to realize it was Ms. Norris.

_"I shall not harm anyone. No one will die this time. Last time the death was just an accident and if it goes to far I will protect the girl Ginny," _Sasha said and the way she sounded Violet believed her.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Salazar asked.

"Yes I promise," Violet said. "But everyone will think I am the heir to Salazar Slytherin because I disappeared." Violet paused as she thought. "I guess its time to put my acting and occlumency skills to the test. Is there another way out of here besides just the bathroom? Maybe one closer to the Slytherin Common room."

_"There are multiple ways in and out of the chamber. With my master permission I shall show you," _Sasha said and Salazar nodded.

"One more thing," Violet said. "Can I come back here to talk to you? Both of you?"

Sasha liked the young girl so she turned to Salazar who also found himself liking her. "Violet Potter of the house of Potter and one of the heiress of my friend Godric Gryffindor, speaker of the noble language of Parselmouth I give you permission to enter my chamber whenever you wish."

"Thanks, but Harry is the oldest. He's the heir of the Potter and Gryffindor then," Violet said.

"That may be true and he may be able to claim it, and I might not have Rowena gift, but I believe we can expect great things from you. I just wish you were my heiress," Salazar Slytherin said.

Violet smiled and was about to follow Sasha but then remembered something. "Wait, one more thing. What is magical redirection?" Violet asked and Salazar laughed.

"It is the ability to move spells and magic to where you want. It is where you ability to sense magic comes from because to be able to move a spell you have to be able to feel it. You train in this ability and it will be hard, near impossible, to hit you with a spell," Salazar told Violet who smiled and then followed Sasha to a different exit out of the chamber which she noticed was in the dungeon not far from the Slytherin common room. It was time to act.

-HP-

Daphne, Theo, Tracey, and Blaise sat in the Slytherin common room. Violet cat Artemis was sitting on Daphne lap looking upset. "I know you miss her too," Daphne said to the cat petting her.

When Violet never came back from wherever she went. They informed Snape who started a search of the castle. They even let Neville into the Slytherin common room to check her trunk to see if she came in and went in there. No luck. Then on Halloween Ms. Norris was petrified and messaged was written on the wall. The group went the whole day hearing Violet was the heir of Salazar Slytherin until Theo made a point to Harry that if Violet was the heir to Salazar Slytherin so was he. That made him defend his sister against what was said. The group had even had Neville's familiar Apollo ask Violet's familiar Hades where she was. All Hades was able to say was she was alive but he did not know where. The group was certain he was worried since he was sneaking around looking for her.

"Where could she be?" Tracey asked.

"There's only one place the chamber," Blaise said. "It would be protected enough that a familiar couldn't find her."

"But she's not the heir," Theo said. "She can't be. Why would she be there?"

"Wrong place. Wrong time. She found something out and the heir is keeping her," Daphne said.

"Wouldn't he just kill her and leave us another message," Tracey said. At that moment they heard the door to the common room open and Artemis ran up but the group ignored it.

"No because that would…"

"Hey guys," A familiar voice interrupted Daphne and they looked up to see Violet standing there. Her school robes looked dirty. She had Artemis in one hand and the other hand on the back of her head. "I think someone hit me over the head. My head is killing me." Violet sat down in the empty chair. "So what's… why are you looking at me like that?"

"Where have you been?" Tracey asked but then jumped up and hugged her.

'Ow… my head," Violet complained as the tackled from Tracey sent her head back hitting into the chair. "I tell you someone hit me over the head and you do that?"

"Sorry," Tracey said backing away. "But you've been gone for three days."

"What? No I haven't. I've been gone for a few hours at the most," Vioelt said.

"Will someone go get Snape," Blaise yelled and some third year jumped up and ran.

Not long later Snape appeared in the common room and ran right to Violet. "Where have you been?" Snape asked.

"I'm kind of getting tired of people asking me that," Violet said. "Have I really been gone for three days?"

Snape didn't answer but took out his wand and starting saying spells. Not long after he was done Madam, Pomfrey, Dumbledore, and unfortunately for Violet her parents and brother walked into the common room "Someone hit me over the head again," Violet whispered to her friends who tried not to laugh.

"I already checked her over. Any first year medical student can diagnose her. She banged her head or someone hit her so hard on the head that her magic put her in a magically induced coma so it could heal her," Snape said.

"That might be so my boy but it is clear she must have been in the chamber and we need to know where she was," Dumbledore said.

"What chamber?" Violet asked.

"The chamber of secrets," James Potter said. "So girl you better tell us everything."

"Again with the girl thing. Her name is Violet," Daphne said getting pissed at that. "What are they, especially Harry, doing in here?"

"Ms. Greengrass I felt it was necessary for Violet parents and brother to see her to see she was okay," Dumbledore said.

"Yeah they seem more concerned about where she was then about what happened to her," Daphne said and Violet couldn't stop herself from smiling and laughing.

"10 points from Slytherin for your lip Ms. Greengrass," Dumbledore said and Daphne made a face but sat down. "For us not to be able to find her she must have been in the chamber and it is imperative that we know everything she knows."

"Ms. Potter your friends say you left them suddenly after transfiguration for no apparent reason. Can you tell us where you went?" Snape asked her also not liking the tone Dumbledore and the Potters were taking to his student.

"I um… remember something about the ritual. Complaining about being the speaker and then… um…. I'm not sure," Violet said.

"Can you tell us where you were before coming to the common room?" Snape asked.

"I um… woke up…. On the floor somewhere…. I'm not really sure. My head was hurting me and I just wanted to come back here so I did," Violet said.

"I don't think we'll get much out of her. She received a major bump to the head. Its clear her short term memory before the event was effected," Snape said.

"And it's not unusual for people to wake up from a magical induce coma unsure of where they are and wandering," Pomfrey added. "In this case she wandered back here."

Violet felt a push against her shields and knew Dumbledore was trying to enter her mind. She blocked her mind with a false blurry memory of getting up and wandering. Dumbledore seemed satisfied and nodded.

"I believe you are right," Dumbledore said.

"But why would the heir of Slytherin let her go and not kill her," Harry said wanting to seem important.

"Well that would be obvious to any Slytheirn," Daphne said. "She's a Slytherin from an old pure blood family, even though she is a half blood it would not do to kill her."

"The message said enemies of the heir beware. Violet would not be considered an enemy. It would just show no one is safe by killing her," Blaise said.

"In fact he might have taken care of her and released her when he knew it was safe to do so," Theo said. "When she was about to wake up with obviously no memory of him."

"10 points to Slytherin for a very good argument," Snape said. "Now if this is over I am going to give Ms. Potter a pain relief potion and send her to bed."

"Can I get some food and water first too?" Violet asked and Snape nodded.

Pomfrey seemed about to argue but Snape cut in. "It would do no good for her to be in the Hospital Wing. Her magic has taken care of most of the damage anyway," Sanpe told Pomfrey who seemed to agree with him and the group left. "I will send a house elf to you with food and the potion." Snape told Violet before he left.

"Now that that's over I got a question. What chamber? What heir?" Violet asked her friends who laughed and told her the story she already knew but pretended not to.

AN: okay I know I said one chapter for each year, but 2nd year is a very important year for Violet and the chapter was getting long so I decided to split it into two chapter instead of one. Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW.


	5. Second Year Part 2

The Forgotten Sister

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 5: Second Year Part 2

Violet's return to the school was a little tense. Even with Harry Potter defending her that she couldn't possibly be the heir to Salazar Slytherin there were still whispers. Everyone who knew her and all the Slytherins didn't seem to care so Violet ignored it.

She went back down to the chamber not long after her return to tell Salazar and Sasha that her plan had worked. She loved talking to the two. They both had so much knowledge on history and Salazar on magic. She had brought Hades down to the chamber to meet them and it seemed Hades and Sasha were fast friends.

She worked on her magical redirection there by doing a spell and trying to move them. It worked a little but was tiring.

Then came the day of the quidditch match. Violet found herself sitting in the stands bored until she felt a strange magic around one of the bludgers. She knew it was elf magic and knew who it was from when it started chasing Harry. Despite having a bludder trailing him Harry managed to catch the snitch. He ended up with no bones in his arms thanks to Lockhart.

That night as Violet got ready for bed she heard a pop and turned to see Dobby. "If you told me keeping Harry away from Hogwarts meant killing him I might have been on board," Violet joked.

"Dobby did not mean to try to kill Harry Potter, but Harry Potter very nasty about it," Dobby said and Violet knew Dobby had just been to see Harry.

"Dobby, my brother isn't worth all this effort your putting into him. Trust me I know besides there isn't as much danger here as there seems to be," Violet told the elf knowing she wouldn't say much more. Before Dobby could reply the door opened and he popped out.

"What's going on? Daphne asked.

"Dobby," Violet answered and Daphne laughed. "We got to find who that elf belongs to. Any elf that would send a bludder to attack my brother I want." Daphne laughed.

-HP-

It was a week later that all second years found themselves in a dueling club hosted by Gilderoy Lockhart. "We might have been better off restarting that fake dueling club from last year," Daphne said as the group stood there with Neville agreeing. The only reason why they were there was that all Slytherin 2nd years were going and Neville came to keep them company.

As Lockhart started the group was relieved to find out that Snape was also there as an assistance. "Make you a bet Snape crushes Lockhart," Violet said as the two were starting a demonstration and Snape took Lockhart out with a simple expelliarmus. "Told you so."

Lockhart tried to make it seem like he let Snape take his wand and then called up Ron and Harry to duel but Snape stopped him. "Weasley wand causes destruction with the simplest of spell. He'll send Potter to the hospital wing in a bag. How about we try someone from my house." Snape looked over the group of Slytherins. Draco seemed to be sure he would be called. "Like Violet Potter." Draco seemed in shock but Violet smiled as she came up on stage.

"Ah, brother vs sister. Just like Romeo and Juliet," Lockhart said making everyone stop and look at him.

"Romeo and Juliet?" Violet asked.

"Yes the brother and sister who fought each other because of god love in the bible," Lockhart said.

"That would be Cain and Abel two brothers," Hermione pointed out. "Abel was the beloved of God…"

'I guess that makes me Abel," Harry said with a smile holing his wand.

"Fine by me. Cain killed Abel," Violet said holding up her wand with a smile. Harry took a step back. The two bowed to each other and took the steps to stand at opposite sides. As they held up their wands to each other Violet noticed a connection between their wands. She remembered the phoenix that gave the tears for her core also gave the feather for Harry's core. She didn't want to find out what would happen if their spells mixed.

Harry sent a stunner at her. Violet had been practicing her magical redirection and sent it right to the side of her. Not enough movement to suggest anything but Harry missed. "You have awful aim brother," Violet said.

The fight went like that with Vioete dodging Harry's spells and sending her own when he didn't. Finally Violet decided she needed a distraction and said "Serpensortia." It is a spell that summons a random snake to the field.

The snake glared at Harry and Violet was about to use the disarming spell when Lockhart got in the way to get rid of it and just made the snake angry. It seemed to be going for a Hufflepuff student. Violet wasn't sure what to do but that was when she heard Harry talking. It sounded English to her but she knew Parselmouth when she heard it. It just sounded different then English.

The snake backed away when Harry told it to and Snape got rid of it. All eyes were on Harry at that moment.

-HP-

That night Violet went down to the chamber. _"He's a parselmouth,"_ Violet said walking in confusing the two.

_"Who's a parselmouth?" _Salazar asked back.

_"My brother Harry. How is he a Parselmouth?" _Violet asked.

_"I have sensed him,"_ Sasha said. _"He was around during the first attack on the cat. I heard him speak but I did not respond. He has the gift but I can tell its' not truly his. I don't know how he got it but he is not a real Parselmouth." _Violet nodded spent some time with the two and went back up to her dorm.

-HP-

Harry looked at his two friends. They had decided to make Polyjuice Potion to sneak into the Slytherin common room. They had managed to steal the ingredients from Snape. "Before the potion is finished maybe my sister can help us," Harry said finally deciding and going to find Violet with his two sidekicks by his side.

Violet was with her friends outside. It was a nice day so before the weather got to cold the group had decided to play a game on their day off. It was basically magical hot potato. The ball they were throwing between each other was making a clipping noise that kept getting faster. If you were holding the ball then the nose stopped it opened up and slashed chocolate sauce in your face.

"Violet,' Harry called just as Violet caught the ball. Violet turned around as she heard her. She could tell the ball was about the run out and she did not have the time to throw it to someone playing so she threw it at Harry who caught the ball. The timers ran out and chocolate sauce was released all over Harry. Ron and Hermione were standing close enough to him to get hit as well.

The Slytherins in the group started laughing right away followed by Neville. Cho, Cedric, Susan, and Luna couldn't help it when they saw the groups face. "Well since you already lost a match come join the game," Violet said forcing the words out in as pleasant a tone as possible.

"Like I would play a game with a Slytherin," Ron said looking at the other Slytherins the group.

"Remember your sister is a Slytherin," Cedric said and Ron made a face. The elder Weasley haven't hidden their dislike for their sisters sorting only ones who were halfway decent towards her were the twins and therefore Violet held more respect for those two then any other Weasley.

"I want to talk," Harry said after Hermione had used a spell to get rid of the chocolate sauce on them. He grabbed Violet arm. Violet turned to her friends and shook her head. She wanted to see what her brother wanted this time.

She went with the trio to a more privet place after giving the ball back to her friends so they could continue to play. "So you wanted something?" Violet asked.

"Who is the heir of Salazar Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"Word around the castle is it's you," Violet said and Harry had a sour face. The rumors had changed to Harry was the one who was ordering the attacks and is the heir to Salazar Slytherin. Her disappearance played into the rumor by saying her and Harry had an argument over what to do with the chamber when they found it and fought. Harry won and did something to erase her memories before releasing her. Violet found the whole thing hilarious.

"You know it's not Harry," Ron said. "We think its Malfoy."

Violet raised an eyebrow. "Well good for you, but I have no more information to who the heir is then you do and even if I did I wouldn't tell you. What was your thinking here? That every Slytherin knows who is ordering these attacks? That's just plain stupid of you and while I expect these things from you two." Violet pointed at Ron and Harry and then moved her finger to Hermione. "I'd expect better from you. Good day."

Violet walked back to her friends catching the ball when it was thrown at her and passing it to Cho. "What did smart, dumb, and dumber want?" Daphne asked as they played.

"They think Malfoy is the heir to Slytherin and wanted me to confirm it," Violet said.

"That's stupid. What do they think? All Slytherins know who the heir is?" Blaise asked.

"That's what I said," Violet commented as the ball was thrown to her again and she threw it to Tracey.

"The worst leap of logic here is that it is not possible for Malfoy to be the heir," Cho said. "The Malfoy family came to Britain from France about two hundred years ago. Now if they had said through his mother side that would be possible since the Black family is an old British family, but it was proven long ago that they were not related to Slytherin at all."

"Interesting," Violet said storing that information away in her brain for later use and continued with the game.

-HP-

As months passed Violet ignored the attacks and rumors about her and Harry. She spent as much time in the chamber with Sasha and Salazar as possible learning from them and practicing her spells and magical redirection. She was getting better at it.

Then Christmas came. This year the group exchanged small presents with each other mostly books, candy, and games. Violet was surprised when she realized her brother had chosen to stay the holiday but shrugged it off until Christmas night when she saw Goyle, Crabbie, and Pansy acting weird.

She watched them until she saw a scar appear on Goyle head and red hair on Crabbie. Hades had told Violet that the golden trio was making a potion in Moaning Mrytle bathroom earlier and now Violet knew which one. The three moved out in a hurry and Violet went to follow. "Harry Potter,' she called and the group paused turning around to look at her. "You're looking a lot more Slytherin then usual. Let me guess polyjuice potion made by Granger over there."

"You wouldn't help us so we had to figure out a way to talk to Malfoy ourselves," Harry said.

"I expect something like this from you two but once again you surprise me," Violet said looking at Hermione who was slowly turning back into herself and taking out her wand. "Now I should just bring you right to Snape at this very moment."

"You slimly snake," Ron said with a hiss.

"Ron calm down," Hermione said.

"Yes Hermione right Weasel. Calm down," Violet said pointing her wand at him. "Because I'll let you walk right away." Violet could see the three relax. "If you give me the marauders map."

"I… um… don't know what you're talking about," Harry said.

"I know dad, Uncle Remus, and Uncle Sirius made more. They probably gave each of you one. Now you can continue to play stupid or we can go talk to Professor Snape. Your choice." Harry looked at his friends and then took a piece of paper out of his pocket handing it to Violet. Violet took it. "Thank you. Now you better go before someone sees you."

"You Slytherin," Ron hissed.

"I know you think your name calling but all your doing is stating the obvious," Violet said. "Oh and by the way Draco can't be the heir to Slytherin. His family came over here from France two hundred years ago and his mother sides, the Blacks, was proven not to be related to Slytherin years ago." Violet walked back into the common leaving three dumb founded Gryffindor there.

-HP-

"She's right," Hermione said the next day in the library holding a big book and dropping it on the table. "It's all here. Malfoy can't be related to Slytherin. It's impossible."

"Does it says there who can be?" Ron asked.

"Unfortunately the Slytherin line was lost years ago. No one knows what happened to it. There are theories but it's a wide variety of people. Even the Potters are listed as possible heirs," Hermione said.

"I thought the Potters were the heir to Gryffindor," Ron said.

'It's never been proven," Harry stated before Hermione could. "My family never wanted to prove it one way or the other either."

"Well your sister is one piece of work. Blackmailing us," Ron said.

"Just forget it. She's a Slytherin. She saw an opportunity and she took it," Harry said. "Besides we didn't lose much. We still have our own maps anyway." The group nodded.

-HP-

As time passed Violet had a pretty good year. Sasha always warned her about attacks letting her keep away and direct her friends away too. Her circle of friends expanded to include Daphne little sister and surprisingly the Weasley twins seemed interested in the group.

Violet spent as much time as possible in the chamber with Sasha and Salazar. She even showed them the map. She also started to put a plan in action about the stone and her best friend parents but the necessary potion wouldn't be ready until the summer. She had to sneak out of the castle to buy potion supplies for it.

Hermione was attacked outside the library holding a mirror, which led Violet to believe she found out what was going on.

It was May 29th that thing got crazy and the writing on the wall about Ginny being taken down to the chamber was written. Violet knew Sasha would never hurt Ginny and this would probably be it. Sasha would free Ginny and put her back up. Everything would be fine, but they were told the school was closing.

Snape gave orders to the Slytherins to get packed and that was what were the Slytherin's were doing when Violet mirror rang. "Neville, what's up?" Violet asked.

"I'm outside. Come out into the hallway now. Everyone," Neville said.

Violet looked over the others and the group went outside where Neville and Apollo were waiting. "Okay Neville, what's going on?" Violet asked.

"The rest of the school doesn't want your house to know this. In fact I had to have Cedric cover for me as I ran here. Harry and Ron went down to the chamber. They found it and they are going to save Ginny and slay Slytherin beast. We're good," Neville said.

Violet believed her brother would brag about that before heading down. She also knew since Hermione must have figured it out before that Harry must know what was down there now. "Sasha," She said interrupting Blaise commenting about Harry probably getting himself killed.

She completely confused her friends as she ran down a hallway with the following. She hissed open to the wall and when it opened she ran in not noticing her friends were following.

"Where are we going?" Tracey asked.

"It has to be," Daphne said.

"The chamber," Theo said almost not believing it.

Violet ran into the main hall. _"Sasha,"_ she called seeing the giant snake lying on the floor. She ran up to her knowing she was too late. She could see a sharp object had gone through the roof of her mouth and into her brain. There was blood on the floor. Even the sorcerer's stone wouldn't help now. Violet fell to her knees tears in her eyes in front of her friend. _"I am sorry."_

_"You have nothing to be sorry for,"_ Violet heard a voice and turned to see her familiar coming up. _"I was here visiting when it happened. I saw everything. Before Sasha could refuse to follow the boys orders the headmaster phoenix showed up and blinded her and brought a hat in front of your brother which he pulled a sword out of. Your brother stabbed Sasha with the sword while she was in pain."_

_ "They will pay. Both of them will pay," _Violet said as she stood up and then she felt pure magic around her. A ring appeared on her finger and then she felt something on her arm. She was wearing muggle clothes, a t-shirt so she looked down at her arm and saw black appearing and making shape. After a minute it looked like a black snake tattoo with the word Slytherin underneath it.

She turned to look at her friends who were just staring at her. "Salazar," she yelled running into Salazar's mouth and into the room where his portrait was.

"Did she just say Salazar?" Theo asked and the rest nodded before running after her.

"Salazar what's going on?" Violet asked looking at the portrait.

"Your brother and a phoenix killed my familiar and the you became my heiress. My true heiress. The one of the prophecy," Salazar said.

"But we did the test. I'm not related to you at all," Violet said.

"My heir showed himself to be unworthy when he led my familiar to death. You showed yourself worthy by trying to save her and swearing revenge so magic herself stepped in and disowned my heir and made you the rightful heiress to the house of Slytherin."

"Um, Violet. What's going on?" Neville asked and Violet turned to look at them.

"Who are they?" Salazar asked.

"My friends. I didn't realize they followed me. I am sorry Salazar," Violet said.

"The chamber belongs to you now anyway," Salazar said.

Violet then explained everything to her friends about that year including what happened tonight. "And now Harry gets to claim Sasha body as right of conquest," Violet said with a sour look on her face.

"One question when did Harry get a phoenix?" Neville asked.

"She spent the entire year hanging out with a giant snake and the founder of our house and that's the one question you have?" Blaise asked.

Violet ignored his comment turning to Neville. "He doesn't. The phoenix is Dumbledore's familiar," Violet said.

"Then right of conquest doesn't apply," Neville said making everyone look at him. "The rights of conquest law states a witch or wizard have to take out the beast by him or her self without any third party help. A phoenix not belonging to Harry helping him by blinding Sasha and giving him the sword he used to kill her means the law doesn't apply."

"Neville you're the best,' Violet said hugging her friend. "Salazar will the goblins at Gringotts know I am the heir to Slytherin now?"

"Yes but all you must do is put the ring on any letter you write and it will mark the letter with Slyhterin crest which only you may use," Salazar said.

"Good who has a owl here?" Violet asked and Blaise raised his hand. "I need to borrow him or her." Blaise nodded. "And I kind of need an oath from you never to reveal what was said here."

The group looked at each other and Daphne stepped up. "I Daphne Greengrass, heiress to the house of Greengrass, swear on my life and magic to never reveal the secrets of Violet Potter, heiress to the house of Slytherin, and hereby swear my loyalty and support to her. So mote it be."

"You just swore loyalty to me?" Violet said confused.

"You're my friend and I want to be on the winning side," Daphne said and then Neville followed her example along with everyone else.

Violet blinked not sure what just happened. Salazar smiled seeing his heiress had loyal friends and the beginning of an army. She would need it. "Now go, save my Sasha body from your brother and Violet we have a lot to talk about. It can wait though until you come back for your third year."

Violet nodded and the group ran of the chamber going to write a letter.

-HP-

The next day Violet pulled Ginny aside. "Hey Gin, need to talk to you," Violet said bringing her over. The ring was not able to be taken off but could be disguised so no one knew what it was. The tattoo she just had to hide until she could make it look like she had really gotten a tattoo, which would be that summer. "Has anyone asked about what happened to me when I disappeared yet?" Ginny shook her head. "Good, if they do I need you to make up a story."

"That would be lying," Ginny said.

"True, but you know everyone in Slytherin sort of knows now you were possessed and that's how you ended up here. You're not a true Slytherin but unfortunately there are no resorting. It's not possible. Now if you haven't noticed I've gotten myself a little power. I have my group, I have respect of the older Slytherins, the younger Slytherins also respect me, and even Draco group and me are on good terms. I can make your life in Slytherin very easy."

"If I help you," Ginny said and Violet smiled putting a hand on Ginny's shoulder

"So we understand each other," Violet said and Ginny nodded. "Good let's go to the Great Hall for breakfast shall we?"

The two walked to the Great Hall where Harry and Ron were waiting for them. "There you two are," Harry said. He had a diary in his hand that Violet recognized as the one Ginny used. The dark magic from it was gone now. "You heard what happened?" The question was directed at Violet who smiled and nodded. "Well remember that house elf that was causing me so much trouble. He belongs to Malfoy, so I bet Malfoy slipped this to Ginny."

"When he took a book out of her cauldron," Violet said remembering she thought he put two books in.

"Yeah I told Dumbledore, but he said there's no proof. We can't do anything to him with the power he has," Harry mumbled.

"Not legally," Violet said making the two look at her.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"I'm a Slytherin. There are ways to use information against people. You remember that," Violet said bringing up her blackmailing them.

'You could do something to Malfoy," Harry said.

"Let's just say there are certain people who Malfoy would not like this information coming to. People who don't need the law, but…" Violet paused. "I'd need the book"

Harry looked at the book and then threw it at Violet. "Have fun," Harry said and Violet smiled.

"One thing, Ginny what did happen to Violet?" Ron asked and Violet looked at Ginny.

"Not much, she must have fallen into the chamber when I opened it one time. I saw her the next time I opened it and Tom told me to put her into some hallways," Ginny said and Violet smiled as she headed to the Slytherin table.

-HP-

The next week, after everyone was cured of the basilisk stare, Harry was doing a big retelling of what happened in the chamber of secret. Afterward he was going to bring people down to claim the body. He didn't know that wouldn't be happening.

It was also the first opportunity that Violet saw Lucius Malfoy. He was standing at the back of the Great Hall and Violet excused herself from her friends and went to him. "Lord Malfoy," Violet said making him look at her.

"Ms. Potter. Is there something I can help you with?" Lucius said.

"I have the book," Violet said and then took it out of her bag to show him. "I know you gave this to Ginny."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lucius said.

"Your right you can deny it and there is nothing I can do legally, but don't forget I am a Slytheirn. I know people. How would others of his followers feel about you playing around with something important to him? What would he think? As we both know he is alive somewhere," Violet said.

"What do you want?" Lucius asked figuring it would be better to get rid of this now.

"Dobby," Violet said making Lucius looked at her. "Transfer Dobby to me as my personal house elf and this all goes away."

"That's all?" Lucius asked.

"I swear," Violet said and Lucius nodded and called Dobby. It was very easy to transfer Dobby to be a personal house elf. All Lucius had to say was I release Dobby to Violet Potter to be her personal house elf. Violet said I accept Dobby as my personal house elf.

Dobby looked ready to jump for joy when it was done and Violet told him to wait for her in her room. She then handed the dairy to Lucius. "Do with that what you wish," Violet said. "Oh and I would stay until the end of the story. You'll like what happens." Violet walked away at that moment to rejoin her friends

Lucius was planning on staying anyway but found Violet words interesting. At the end of the extremely long story, right before Harry was going to take people down to the chamber a goblin walked into the Great Hall.

"I am Gornuk and I am here representing the Slytherin family," The goblin said.

"You're representing Voldemort?" Harry asked making the entire hall flinch besides the ones who didn't care or were not afraid.

"No," Gornuk said. "A week ago Tom Marvelo Riddle was disowned as the Slytherin heir by magic herself after doing something that disgraced Slytherin legacy. Since he was the last Slytherin by blood a new more appropriate heiress was chosen and she challenges your right to the body of Sasha."

"Sasha?" Harry asked confused.

"The name of the basilisk you killed," Gornuk said.

"She has no right to challenge," James Potter said standing up. He had come to hear his little hero story along with Lilly. "Right of conquest. It belongs to Harry now." 

"According to the right of conquest laws a witch or wizard must kill the monster by themselves with no help. By Mr. Potter's own account the phoenix known has Fawkes blinded the basilisk and delivered the weapon to Mr. Potter that was used to kill said basilisk. Right of conquest does not apply," Gornuk told them.

"There have been many people who have had helped killing dragons and others creatures and claimed the body on right of conquest," Lilly said standing up to defend her son.

"In those cases there was no greater claim to the body the creature as you call it being wild. In this case the basilisk was the familiar to one Salazar Slytherin and after his death was bonded to the Slytherin line. The body therefore belongs to the new heiress of the house of Slytheirn," Gorunk said.

"This is ridicules," James was yelling as Amelia Bones walked in. "Amelia, please tell me you're here to help."

"Sorry, but the heiress to the house of Slytherin contacted me too and the law is the law. Harry does not have right of conquest. The body belongs to the house of Slytherin and any attempt to remove it by anyone other then her will be arrested," Amelia said.

"The body will be out of the chamber by morning," Gorunk said. "Oh and Mr. Potter the new heiress wanted me to tell you that while you are a Parselmouth you have no right to enter the Chamber of Secrets and that he knows how to control the secrets within a lot better then Tom did. If you try to venture into it again she will take action. Good day."

Lucius smiled as the Potters were taking down a peg by this unknown heiress. He wondered who it was and then remembered Violet telling him to stay to the end. That he would like what happened. His eyes widen as he realized and looked over at Violet who was smirking and thinking from her goblet. He knew then this was a girl to fear and be watchful of.

-HP-

Violet had let a small army of Goblins into the chamber through the opening in the Forbidden Forest. She had paid them to take apart the body for her. She had also come to another agreement with them. They would make armor out of Sasha skin and use some of the venom for to make deadly swords and daggers. Normally when goblins made weapons and things for humans they expected it to be rented and returned when the buyer died but since she was providing most of the materials they would give them to her to own in exchange for some venom and the basilisk meat. Even with everything she had a lot of stuff left including extra skin and a lot of extra venom. She was thinking of taking the venom to a wand maker and making herself a spear wand with it as its core.

It was finally the day for her and her friends to board the Hogwarts express for summer. Her brother was still moaning about what happened. "It must be Malfoy. He can be the new heir now that its someone not related to Slytherin," Violet overheard her brother complaining as she and her friends were bypassing his compartment.

She could have butt out but she couldn't take it when she heard Ron agree that it must be him. She walked in. 'Once again I expect these things from you two, but Granger if want any respect at all for your brains explain to these two why it cannot be Malfoy?"

"The goblin said heiress and she meaning it's a girl," Hermione said.

"Thank you, some sense," Violet said walking out and going to her friends.

"Should you have really done that?" Theo asked.

"Probably not but they annoy me," Violet said thinking to herself not for long. She would get revenge on Harry and Tom. Someday, somehow.

AN: Okay that's its for 2nd year. 3rd year might be short since Sirius is a free man in this story. REVIEW.


End file.
